A Newsies Wife
by Izabeal Finley
Summary: Spot married Maggie & Mush married Annette. Annette & Isabel are best friends. They've faced hard times but none as hard as the ones they now will face! Rated M! R & R! :
1. Chapter 1 Mush's Marriage

**Hey! I finally have a new story! This story was written LAST summer & I'm finally posting it! Haha **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! But I own Maggie, Annette, & babies!_**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1: Mush's Marriage**

Annette looked at herself in the mirror; her white dress sparkled back at her. Her dark brown hair was up in a curly up do and her smile was bright and white. She couldn't be happier, finally the day she'd marry the love of her life; Mush Meyers.

* * *

Mush was putting on his black suit coat in a back room the men used to change.

"Got your tie?" Spot asked. Spot was tying his while looking in the mirror.

"Um, yeah." Mush said picking up his tie.

"Please tell me you can tie it." Spot said smirking. Mush laughed and shook his head no. Spot groaned and walked over to Mush. "I can't believe you." Spot said sarcastically.

"Well sorry." Mush said laughing.

"It's okay. I didn't learn to tie one until my wedding day either." Spot said. Mush and Spot both laughed.

* * *

"Hey Nett," Maggie said as she poked her head in the door. Annette turned to see her best friend Maggie standing there.

"Hi Maggie." Annette said smiling cheerfully at her friend.

"Nervous yet?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, very." Annette said taking a deep breath.

"Why? You're marrying the man of your dreams." Maggie said as she came along side her friend.

"I'm more nervous on screwing up then marrying Mush." Annette said laughing at her own stupidity.

"Like what tripping while walking?" I asked.

"Yep," Annette said before bursting out in laughter. Maggie soon joined her. Maggie rested a hand on her large stomach.

"Laughing and being pregnant don't mix well." Maggie said trying to stop her laughter.

"I wouldn't know." Annette said laughing.

"You will eventually." A male voice said from the doorway. The two girls turned around to see Spot standing there.

"Spot get out of here!" Maggie scolded her husband.

"Sorry, but we do have to get going." Spot said.

"Oh alright." Maggie said picking up her flowers. "You too missy." Maggie said handing Annette her bouquet. Annette smiled and looked one last time in the mirror. Maggie hooked arms with Spot and walked out of the room. Annette fallowed the couple out of the room. Spot and Maggie waited behind the closed doors leading to the church. Two men on either side of the doors opened the French doors and Spot and Maggie walked through. After Maggie and Spot reached the front the doors opened once again to let Annette walk through. Her Mother, Father, and two brothers, Alan and Alex, sat in the front row. Her mother cried and her father was so proud. On Mush's side sat the Newsies both of Mush's parents were dead.

* * *

It was the most beautiful ceremony, Annette couldn't have been more beautiful and Mush couldn't have looked more handsome. After they all went to the reception. They ate and drank; some more then others. After that the dance started & Annette and Mush had there first dance. Maggie and Spot joined them then everyone was dancing; the little ones and old ones too. Alan being the ladies man that he was got to dance with a girl. Alex being young danced with the flower girl.

"Look at Maggie and Spot." Mush said in Annette's ear. They looked over and saw Maggie resting her head on Spot's chest. They danced close with Spot's hands resting on her hips; it was so sweet. At the end of the song Annette and Mush went to sit at the head table and Mush proceeded to kiss Annette's neck and jaw line. No one was looking so Mush thought nothing of it.

"Hey you two save that for the honeymoon." Spot teased as he and Maggie walked over. Mush stopped and Annette blushed.

"Spot there in love let them be." Maggie said softly to her husband.

"I know I was just giving Mush a hard time." Spot assured her. Annette was smiling at the adorable couple.

"What time is it?" Annette asked.

"It's 9:30." Spot said looking at his watch.

"Only a few more hours." Annette said happily.

"Then the fun really begins." Spot said devilishly. Mush laughed.

"Annette." Alex said. Alex was so young and so adorable.

"Yeah Alex," Annette said bringing the young boy closer to her.

"Where's mommy?" Alex asked innocently.

"I don't know. Why? What do you need?" Annette asked.

"I want more cake." Alex said his childlike happiness. They all laughed.

"I think she wouldn't mind one smaller piece." Annette said sending him off to get more cake. Then as soon as Alex left Alan came over. Alan was a player of a younger brother. He was a ragging hormonal teenage boy.

"Uh, Mr. Conlon….can I dance with your wife?" Alan asked shyly. Spot laughed along with everyone else.

"I suppose if my wife is okay with it too?" Spot said. Spot looked over at Maggie who blushed.

"I suppose one quick dance." Maggie said.

"Be careful with her Alan. She's pregnant and don't get frisky." Spot warned. Alan nodded before him and Maggie headed off. Annette giggled at her younger brother.

"He likes her doesn't he?" Spot asked.

"Oh yeah." Annette said. Spot took a seat and watched his wife dance with the teenage boy. Alan looked nervous; hoping not to step on any toes, literally. Spot just sat back with a sigh. After the song ended Alan brought back Maggie. Maggie was smiling sweetly and thanked Alan for the dance before returning to her husband.

"Did he treat you alright?" Spot asked.

"Yes, Alan needs some dancing help but he treated me right." Maggie assured him.

"Then how about you dance with a pro?" Spot said smirking and standing. Maggie giggled. Spot held out his hand to her and Maggie took it. Maggie was once again led out towards the dance floor. Spot put his hands on her hips and Maggie put her hands on Spot's shoulders. Her pregnancy was easily over looked because the dress had an empire waist. No one would have known, not that they had anything to hide. They were married.

"Another dance Mrs. Meyers?" Mush asked his new wife. His smile was adorable and his arms were inviting. Annette stood and took Mush's hand and they both went to dance again. Mush put his strong hands on Annette's small waist and Annette put her hands around Mush's neck. They smiled at one another; Mush leaned down and kissed Annette. After dancing into the dreadful hours of the night the guests left. Annette, Mush, Spot, and Maggie were the only ones left. Mush was putting his suit coat back on and so was Spot. The girls were grabbing big winter coats. The subzero temperatures awaited them outside. After gathering the last of there things they left the hall they had rented for the dance.

* * *

"Spot," Maggie said as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"Yeah," Spot responded looking down at his wife.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place." Maggie asked.

"Maggie don't worry were going to a hotel." Spot assured her.

"Why? We didn't get married." Maggie asked.

"Because Annette's parents are nice to the wedding party as well as the bride and groom." Spot said. Maggie giggles with excitement.

"Were in room's right next to each other." Annette said from inside Mush's jacket. She was huddled in there for warmth. Bitter cold whipped around them. Soon they were heading up to there room's. Spot held there room keys one labeled Suite 19 and the other Honeymoon Suite 20. When they reached there doors Spot handed Mush there key before they both retired to there rooms for the night.

* * *

**Reviews are LOVE! :) Tell me what you think! **

**Hope you liked it LOTS! Hehe :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Spot & Maggie

**Chapter 2: Spot & Maggie's Night**

Spot and Maggie carefully entered the dark room.

"Stay here; I'll go find a light." Spot said stopping his wife. Spot quickly found the lamp & the room bathed in a warm glowing light. Maggie gasped at how beautiful the room was.

"It's so beautiful Spot." Maggie said in awe.

"It is indeed." Spot said starring fixedly at Maggie.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maggie asked with a curious smile. Spot shock his head.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Spot said as he stood up. Maggie blushed and took off the coat she was wearing and placed it on the back of the chair. "It's true." Spot said as he came over and held Maggie's face in his hands. He gently kissed Maggie's lips before bringing an arm around to her back. Spot brought Maggie closer to him and Maggie put her hands around his neck. Spot broke their kiss and looked at Maggie in the eye.

"I love you more then I thought was humanly possible. I love you and I mean it." Spot said staring in Maggie's bright green eyes.

"I love you James. Just as much as on our wedding night." Maggie said her eyes starring deep into the steel blue pools. Spot kissed her again, felt the baby that was between them; it something that was the two of them together.

* * *

Maggie walked out of the bathroom in one of Spot's shirts. Her naturally curly hair hung loosely and free. Her hand resting on her larger tummy. Spot was lying in bed without a shirt & Maggie got in on the other side of the bed. Spot smiled at Maggie and Maggie smiled at Spot.

"Tired?" Spot asked. Maggie nodded & moved over and rested her head on Spot's bare chest. Spot put his strong arms around Maggie. "How's the baby?" Spot asked.

"Good, asleep thank the Lord." Maggie said tiredly. She was not used to late nights since she became pregnant!

"Good," Spot said kissed Maggie's head. He put one of his hands on Maggie's stomach. Maggie looked up at Spot with a smile & Spot gave her a smile.

"Sorry, the babies not kicking for you." Maggie said apologetically.

"That's fine. He or she should be sleeping. It's way past there bedtime." Spot said fatherly. Maggie laughed at Spot.

"Yeah, usually I am too." She said rubbing her face tiredly.

"You should go to bed then." Spot said patting her stomach lightly.

"Alright." Maggie agreed. Spot put out the lamp and Maggie lay down. Spot put an arm across her stomach. Maggie snuggled close to Spot.

"Good night." Spot said kissing Maggie.

"Good night." Maggie said closing her eyes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mush & Annette

**Hey Everyone! I'm sad that I haven't gotten reviews (except 2) for this story! :( VERY sad day for me!  
**

**This chapter is going to get MATURE! So read with caution! Lol  
**

**Reviews are LOVE! :) So R &R! Please! It means a lot to me! And it tells me if you want me to post more or not!**

**And a MAJOR thank you to Blinksgoil92! :D You rock!  
**

**Chapter 3: Mush & Annette's Wedding Night**

Mush opened the door then turned around and smiled at Annette. She was smiling sweet as ever back at him; her dark brown hair was curled and pinned up & her white dress hugged to her curvy frame tightly. Mush picked her up with ease and brought her inside. The door shut with a thud & the moon was the only light in the room. Mush walked over to the bed & placed Annette carefully on it. But she smiled and got up.

"I'll be back and you'll stay here." Annette commanded seductively. She leaned down and kissed Mush before walking off to the bathroom and shutting the door. Mush smirked to himself; knowing full well what was about to happen. He stood and took off his suit coat and tie. Kicking off his shoes and started to unbutton his white shirt. Then he heard a door open and spun around. Standing before him in all her glory was Annette. She was in a tight white lace corset & her curly hair hung half way down her back. She smiled and Mush's eyes grew 5 times there normal size. He was shocked and excited. Annette was a bold woman but he never knew she was _that_ bold. Mush smirked and walked over to her. He stopped with their noses touching. He towered over her in stature & looked down into Annette's eyes. She looked innocent even though her lingerie said otherwise. Annette a young 18 year old and Mush a strong 19 year old. Mush picked her up around the waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. Annette wrapped her legs around Mush's waist and put her arms around his neck. Mush walked over to the bed and threw Annette on it. Her look of innocence was gone & she starred at Mush like a seductive woman. Mush kissed her again while crawling on top of her.

* * *

Annette kissed Mush as she lay on top of him, their bodies were tangled in each others arms. Mush had his hands wrapped tightly around Annette's naked body & Annette ran her hands over Mush's bare chest.

"I love you." Mush said. Annette looked at Mush again.

"I love you too." She said smiling. He put a hand behind her head and brought her back to kiss him. Annette broke away giggling. Mush started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mush asked while laughing.

"I'm married." She said happily. "And I'm married to the man of my dreams!" Annette said smiling. Mush smiled.

"I'd say were pretty lucky." Mush said. Annette sat up on Mush's stomach.

"I'd say so." Annette agreed. Mush put his hands on Annette's waist.

"Having fun sitting up there?" Mush asked. Annette laughed.

"Yep," Annette said cheerfully. She bit her lower lip and Mush laughed.

"It's more fun down here." Mush said.

"Oh really?" Annette asked seductively.

"Yeah," Mush said sitting up. His hands still kept her in his lap. Annette giggled again.

"What do you want Mr. Meyers?" Annette asked smirking.

"Guess." Mush said before kissing her again. He laid down again taking Annette with him.

* * *

**Well what do you think? If you think that was hot... the temperature is going to keep rising!**

**R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Morning & Apartments

**Well hello again! :)**

**I hope you've been enjoying this! Cause I have!  
**

**Chapter 4: The Next Morning & Apartments **

In the morning the Spot and Maggie waited for Mush and Annette in the lobby. Maggie looked exhausted but Spot had coffee & was now wide awake!

"Want some coffee?" Spot asked.

"Nah." Maggie replied tiredly. Spot took another drink of coffee. "Can I go back to sleep?" Maggie asked resting her head on Spot's shoulder.

"You can when we get home." Spot said rubbing her stomach again.

"Good morning you two!" Mush said as he and Annette approach with their coffee in hand. Mush's strong arm was around Annette's tiny waist & they were both smiling widely.

"Morning." Spot greeted with a smile. "Have a good night?" Spot asked. Mush smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mush said slyly. Annette blushed happily.

"Mush, don't tell them that." Annette scolded softly in Mush's ear.

"Hey no shame Annette I told Mush about our wedding night." Spot said. Maggie looked shocked.

"Well thanks for telling them Spot." Maggie said pretending to be upset. Mush laughed remembering what Spot had told him.

"Fine then I'll tell you about what we did last night later Maggie." Annette said smiling.

"Will not." Mush said.

"Will to." Annette said laughing.

"Will not." Mush said smacking Annette's butt.

"Okay you two save it for your bedroom." Maggie said laughing.

"Well then we should head home." Mush suggested. They all agreed and headed home.

* * *

Spot held Maggie's hand as they walked down the street. The cold wind whipped around the streets of New York & Spot moved closer to Maggie and held her around the waist. She smiled up at Spot.

"Dame it's cold." Maggie said shivering.

"Your to tiny to produce your own body heat." Spot teased.

"I am now!" Maggie said hinting towards her growing stomach.

"Maggie, turn." Spot said turning her attention to there apartment building. Maggie giggled.

"Right," She said pointing towards the building feeling slightly blond. They headed up the stairs to there apartment. Spot opened up the big door to the apartment that was dimly lit. "Ah, feels good to be home." Maggie said walking in the apartment and taking her coat off. Spot walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"Were you are I am home." Spot said sweetly.

"Spot are you looking for something?" Maggie asked.

"A little something." Spot said kissing Maggie's neck. She started giggling.

"Spot." Maggie said while laughing.

"How about we go to sleep?" Spot proposed. Maggie turned around; his hands still on her waist.

"I like your thinking." Maggie said kissing him. Spot picked her up being sure not to break there kiss; brought her into there bedroom and kicked the door shut.

* * *

Annette and Mush walked hand in hand down a busy Manhattan street. Mush led her up to an apartment with a big black door. Mush opened the door and they liked what they saw. An apartment of there own… and they were all alone. Annette jumped on Mush and gave him a huge hug. Mush swung her around before placing her back on the ground.

"Like it?" Mush asked.

"I love it." Annette said happily. Mush smiled.

"Good." He said kissing her. She responded by putting her arms around his neck. Mush wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Wanna go check out the rest of the house?" Mush asked.

"Sure," Annette replied as she released herself from Mush. Mush walked with his hands on her hips walking directly behind her. They went into the decently sized kitchen.

"I like this." Mush said looking around.

"I thought you like this?" Annette said seductively looking at Mush.

"I do. Even more." Mush said smirking. He kissed her and while backing her up to the counter.

"I'll take your word for it." Annette said deviously looking at Mush.

"You can take more then my word for it!" Mush said picking her up and setting her up on the counter. Annette giggled loudly before kissing him again. Mush ran his hands up and down her back, while Annette ran her fingers through Mush's hair. Annette ran her hands down Mush's chest and grabbed his belt. Which Mush was _not_ expecting.

"What the hell are you up to?" Mush asked looking down at Annette's hands.

"Guess." She said smiling & Mush kissed her again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)  
**

**Review for me please! :) It means sooo much!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 After We Got Home

**I'm really appreciate some reviews here people! I refuse to post until I get more reviews!**

**Chapter 5: After We Got Home**

Maggie walked back into the bedroom wearing her black bra and underwear. Her growing stomach was very noticeable as Spot looked at her. She had a coffee cup in her hand for Spot.

"Here ya go babe." Maggie said handing it to Spot.

"Thanks honey." Spot said putting it on his side table. Maggie went around to her side of the bad and crawled back under the covers.

"Ah, I'm cold!" Maggie said snuggling back to Spot.

"I can get you warm again." Spot offered slyly.

"I said warm not tired." Maggie said laughing.

"Yeah, warm." Spot said rolling Maggie to lie on her stomach on top of Spot.

"Sure powerhouse!" Maggie teased. Spot laughed.

"How about just this?" Spot asked as he rubbed Maggie's back.

"Mhm that feels really good." Maggie said closing her eyes. Spot smiled and kissed her head.

"Good night Maggie." Spot said quietly.

"Good night Spot." Maggie said drifting off to sleep still laying on Spot. Spot smirked and fought his laugh on how easy it was to put this girl to sleep.

* * *

Mush and Annette lay naked on their kitchen floor.

"You wanna go and see the bedroom?" Mush asked.

"Nah, beds are over rated." Annette said smiling. Mush laughed.

"Yeah well you'll go where I do." Mush said standing up. He picked Annette up with ease.  
"Mush put me down!" Annette commanded while laughing. Mush slapping Annette's ass.

"Annette you're going to behave now." Mush said just playing around.

"What if I'm just naturally naughty?" Annette asked as Mush opened the bedroom door.

"Then this is your time out zone." Mush said throwing Annette on the bed. Annette giggled.

"Then come discipline me." Annette said biting her lower lip. Mush quickly obliged.

* * *

**I demand more reviews! Just telling you all!**


	6. Chapter 6 You're Going To Make Me Late

**Chapter 6: Work & Annette's Surprise**

"Maggie wake up." Spot said as he patted her back. Maggie mumbled under her breath.

"Go away." Maggie said trying to hit Spot's hand away.

"I'm sorry Maggie I can't do that. You married me." Spot said laughing. Maggie smiled and opened her eyes slightly. She saw that Spot only had a towel around his waist and smirked.

"What time is it?" Maggie asked sitting up.

"6:30." Spot said walking over to the dresser. Maggie groaned and got out of bed and headed off the bathroom. After taking a bath Maggie walked over to the dresser in her towel.

"Good morning." Spot said happily smirking from the doorway.

"Good morning," Maggie said smiling at Spot.

"Can I take your towel?" Spot asked deviously. Maggie laughed.

"Um, after I'm done using it." Maggie said.

"Well you're done with it now!" Spot said going over to Maggie and taking her towel away. Maggie quickly tried to cover herself.

"Spot give it back!" Maggie yelled.

"Not a chance." Spot said. Maggie tried to get it back but Spot just trapped her in his arms. "You might get it back." Spot said. Maggie stood on her tip toes and kissed Spot. "Alright here you go." Spot said handing it back. Maggie just tossed it on the bed.

"I don't need it anymore." Maggie said with a devilish smile. She turned around and got dressed while Spot watched happily.

* * *

Mush was making coffee in the kitchen standing in only his boxers. Annette walked quietly down the hallway in her skimpy white nightgown. She could smell the delicious coffee being brewed in the kitchen. Annette saw the glorious figure standing in front of the stove & she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. Mush looked down to see his tiny wife holding onto him.

"Hi," Mush said turning around and kissing his wife. Annette smiled and released him.

"Did you make me coffee?" Annette asked.

"Yes, for the both of us." Mush said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Are we ganna lie in bed and drink coffee?" Annette asked biting her lower lip.

"Well I would but someone has to go to work." Mush said sadly. Annette pouted her lips; Mush smiled and kissed her hard on the mouth again.

"Mmm can you come home on your lunch break?" Annette asked. Mush shook his head while frowning sadly at her.

"I've got so much work to do from being gone." Mush said.

"Alright," Annette sighed in disappointment.

"But I'll have a surprise for you when I get home." Mush promised.

"Ah, I wanna know!" Annette said excitedly.

"No little missy. You have to wait." Mush said.

"Fine." Annette said crossing her arms. Mush turned around and poured them both some coffee.

"Come on. Help me get dressed." Mush said taking Annette's hand and bringing her back to their bedroom.

"Oh I only take clothes off Mush." Annette said giggling.

"Oh well either way works." Mush said shutting there door.

* * *

**Reviews are LOVE! :D **


	7. Chapter 7 A Visit A Dance A Surpise

**Chapter 7: The Visit, Slow Dances, & Surprise**

Maggie walked over to Annette and Mush's during the day. Maggie went up to the big door and knocked.

"Hi!" Annette said hugging Maggie tightly.

"Hi!" Maggie said hugging Annette.

"Come in!" Annette said with a smile. Maggie stepped inside and Annette shut the door. Maggie and Annette sat on the couch in the living room and talked.

"So details!" Maggie squealed with excitement.

"Maggie, do you really wanna know what we did?" Annette asked.

"Yes, I told you so you tell me." Maggie said. Annette started to smile then laughed.

"Okay so to put it plane and simple sex is amazing!" Annette said smiling. Maggie giggled.

"And?" Maggie prompted.

"Well we had sex in the kitchen." Annette said.

"What!" Maggie laughed.

"I know. I can't look at that kitchen the same way again." Annette said jokingly. They both laughed.

"Oh Lord! That beats Spot and I." Maggie said laughing.

"Oh yeah. We beat you both by a landslide." Annette said.

"So when's Mush coming home?" Maggie asked.

"Oh around 6." Annette responded looking at the wall clock.

"Oh, well Spot says to be home by 5. He wants to slow dance in the living room." Maggie said. Annette giggled.

"Mush has a 'surprise' for me." Annette said deviously. Maggie and Annette both snickered to themselves.

"Well we both have boys to get to so I'll be off." Maggie said standing. Annette rose next to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Bye Maggie. Bye baby!" Annette said waving to Maggie's stomach. Maggie laughed.

"Bye Nett. I'll see you tomorrow." Maggie said as she headed to the door.

"Have fun dancing." Annette said.

"You have fun with your surprise!" Maggie said before heading out the door.

* * *

Maggie was cleaning up dinner while Spot sat and read a paper. Maggie usually did the dishes right after dinner but tonight she just placed them in the sink. After finishing clearing the dishes she sighed. Spot put his paper down and stood.

"Ready?" Spot asked. Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Yes," She said quietly. Spot lead her into the living room where they danced for the longest time. Maggie and Spot always loved to dance so this became a habit for them. After Maggie got tired they retired to there bedroom. Maggie and Spot lay together in bed just relaxing. Spot enjoyed having alone time at night so he could lay on his side rub Maggie's ever growing stomach. It was starting to be his favorite thing to do at night… besides having sex.

* * *

Mush came home right on time with a bright smile on his face. He went right to Annette and kissed her long and hard. He loved his job except the fact that he had to be away from his wife. Annette and Mush ate dinner and Mush 'helped' Annette wash dishes & then Mush had his surprise for Annette. Annette was led with a hand over her eyes up to the roof of there apartment. Annette was begging for Mush to tell her what the surprise was the entire way up to the roof. Once they were up there Mush took his hands off Annette's eyes and showed Annette the surprise she'd been dying to see all day. Mush decided to give Annette a piece of heaven, the sky, was so beautiful. The snow was lightly drifting down and the sun was setting. The pinks and oranges blended together in a beautiful that made Annette smile. They shown warmly on Annette's skin reminding her of the summer and sun she loved. So there for, Mush's surprise. It was so beautiful that Annette just turned around speechless to a smirking Mush.

"Like it?" Mush asked. Annette nodded and kissed him. "I've got another surprise for you too." Mush said grabbing her hand and leading her back downstairs. Annette giggled.

"Oh I think I'll like both surprises today!" Annette said smiling.

"Which one do you like better?" Mush asked.

"Hum, I'm not sure." Annette said deviously. Mush spun her around and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"Can you tell me now?" Mush asked looking down at Annette.

"I think I like number 2 better." She said giggling. Mush laughed and kept leading her back to the disciplinary area of there house; the bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks to Blinksgoil92! You are amazing! I'm hoping for more reviews! It takes like 2 seconds! Even if you tell me it sucks! It'd at least tell me what you think of it!**

**Thanks! R&R! **

**:)**

**~~Izabeal~~  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Baby Be Born

**I hope that you all have been enjoying this story! Even if you haven't reviewed & you are just reading I appreciate it! **

**Happy reading! :)  
**

**Chapter 8: Baby Be Born**

"Spot." Maggie called from there bedroom. Spot walked into the room tiredly. Spot had his sleeves rolled up & he hadn't shaved yet. His hair was messy & you could tell he was anxious & extremely exhausted.

"What is it?" Spot asked. They were both tired & weren't sleeping much lately due to the fact that Maggie was so pregnant now that she was constantly uncomfortable.

"What's today?" Maggie asked.

"Um, Friday." Spot responded.

"Friday the?" Maggie prompted.

"Oh right. The 23." Spot answered.

"Why can't it be the 29th?" Maggie asked frustrated.

"Because it take 9 full months not 8 months and 23 days." Spot said sitting on their bed.

"I just wanna have the baby now. I don't wanna wait anymore." Maggie complained. Maggie wasn't a complainer she never did unless it was brutalizing torture.

"I know." Spot said rubbing her stomach. "But if you walk it might help." Spot said.

"But then I have to get up." Maggie joked.

"Yes that requires standing." Spot said smiling. "Come on." Spot said standing and offering Maggie his arms.

"Ugh, fine!" Maggie said. After getting up Maggie walked up and down the hallway in there apartment for 15 minutes. Nothing happened so Maggie went back to bed and Spot sat in a chair and watched his wife try to sleep.

* * *

Annette and Mush sat in Annette's parent's house. There beautiful Victorian house was on the totally opposite side of town from where Mush and Annette lived. They visited once and a while, but were questioned every time they came because Annette's parents were expecting immediate grandchildren. Annette often grew tired of having to explain to her family how babies just aren't made that easily.

"So Annette are you pregnant yet?" Mrs. Medina asked her daughter with a smile.

"No mother. I'm not." Annette said as she sipped her coffee.

"Jeremiah can I talk to you in the hallway please?" Mr. Medina asked. Mush nodded and stood. The men left the room, Alan tried to fallow.

"Son not you." Mr. Medina said stopping the teen from fallowing them.

* * *

"Jeremiah what is wrong with you? Are you defective down there or what?" Mr. Medina asked. Mush sighed.

"No sir I'm not." Mush answered.

"Well then why isn't she pregnant?" Mr. Medina asked with anxiousness in his voice.

"Well we just haven't gotten pregnant." Mush responded.

"Well for goodness sakes knock her up. I'd like to have a grandchild & my wife to stop talking about it. It's starting to get really annoying." Mr. Medina said.

"Sir, if I could I would but…we'll try sir." Mush said. Mr. Medina smiled with satisfaction in the promise.

"Good man." Mr. Medina said patting Mush's arm. "Now let's just keep this to ourselves. Man to man." Mr. Medina said.

"Alright sir." Mush said before they both reentered the sitting room where the girls were talking.

* * *

"Mother please. I don't need this talk again. I know how this works." Annette said.

"Know how what works?" Mr. Medina asked as he and Mush walked back into the room.

"Oh nothing you two need to worry about." Mrs. Medina answered for Annette.

"Right," Annette said thanking the Lord that they came back in now.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Mrs. Medina asked excitedly. Annette sighed and contained her temper.

"Mother. There. Is. Not. A. Baby. Yet." Annette said agitated.

"Well you should think of them." Mrs. Medina said persistently.

"Yes mother we will." Annette said looking at Mush for support.

"Yes, we'll make you a list." Mush said. Annette hit herself in the head for even letting Mush into the conversation. Mush then realized _'Oh she wasn't serious.' _

"Great idea Jeremiah." Mrs. Medina said. Annette groaned unhappily.

"Jeremiah I think we've got to be heading home." Annette said hinting towards Mush to hurry up and leave.

"Oh yes we have to go check on Maggie." Mush said thinking quickly for an excuse. Annette and Mush both quickly stood up.

"What? What's wrong with Maggie?" Mrs. Medina asked frantically.

"Mother relax she's just really pregnant." Annette said.

"And ready to have her baby any day so let's be going Annette." Mush said guiding her out of the sitting room.

"Annette why does it concern you? You're not delivering the damn thing!" Mrs. Medina said as she fallowed them out into the hallway.

"Mother. She's my friend! If I had to I would. But no I'm not; their having a midwife. Now would you please excuse us mother?" Annette asked. Mrs. Medina swallowed shock and nodded.

"Goodbye Annette." Mr. Medina said hugging his daughter.

"Goodbye Papa." Annette said.

"Bye dear." Mrs. Medina said.

"Goodbye Mother." Annette said quickly hugging her mother.

"Jeremiah." Mr. Medina said shacking Mush's hand.

"Have a good day sir." Mush said as he led Annette out the door and into the spring air.

* * *

"That woman can be so pushy." Annette said as she and Mush walked down the street away from her parent's house.

"Yeah, I had to promise your father to get you pregnant." Mush said shaking his head.

"What did he say this time?" Annette asked.

"He started off by asking if I was defective." Mush said. Annette laughed.

"I don't think you are Mush." Annette said smiling.

"Why thank you. Wanna go make a baby?" Mush asked smirking. Annette playfully hit him in the stomach.

"Mush!" Annette said in shock of his publicly professed question.

"What? It's an honest question." Mush said in his defense.

"Well maybe it depends how I feel after seeing Maggie have a baby." Annette said.

"Well let's just hope she has it soon. The poor woman." Mush said sincerely.

"Yeah, she's in hell. Come on there apartments this way." Annette said grabbing Mush's hands and dragging him across the street.

* * *

**:)  
**

**Hope you loved it! Hehe**

**Love, Izabeal  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Baby

**Chapter 9: Baby**

Annette and Mush knocked on the Conlon's apartment door. In only a few moments Spot was standing at the door. His sleeves were pushed up, his hair was messy, and his eyes were tired.

"Hey there you two." Spot greeted.

"Hi Spot." Annette greeted.

"Hey there Spot." Mush said as he looked into the dimly lit apartment. Spot opened the door more so that the couple could come inside.

"How is she?" Annette asked.

"She's miserable. She's too tiny. The babies too big. I'm worried. She's getting really restless and uncomfortable." Spot said his words full of care and concern.

"She sleeping again?" Annette asks.

"No, she hasn't been able to sleep barely at all today." Spot responded.

"Oh, I'll be back." Annette said leaving the room.

Annette knocked quietly on Spot and Maggie's bedroom door.

"Come in." Maggie called softly. Maggie lay on her side with a pillow. Her eyes were tired and dead from exhaustion. Her hair was down and even her curls looked tired. Maggie looked up at Annette who was standing in the doorway.

"Maggie," Annette said quietly in disbelief. Maggie waved Annette over.

"Please don't worry." Maggie said as Annette sat in the chair next to her bed.

"But Maggie- your- your- huge." Annette said with shock. Maggie laughed.

"Yes I am," Maggie said smiling down at her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Annette asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Maggie assured her. "I'm tired but I'll be much better after I have this baby." Maggie said.

"I visited my mother." Annette said with a sigh.

"Lectured again?" Maggie asked.

"Yes and my father said that Mush had to get me pregnant soon." Annette said. Maggie frowned.

"Well do you want to have a baby?" Maggie asked.

"I really do but I just don't know if it's the right time. I just I don't know Maggie." Annette said as she started to get frustrated. Maggie patted Annette's knee.

"Nett I'll let you in on a secret." Maggie said looking at Annette in the eye. "It will happen when it happens. Spot and I got pregnant just by chance." Maggie said.

"But-" Annette got embraced.

"But what?" Maggie asked softly.

"Mush and I are trying." Annette said. "What if we can't get pregnant?" Annette asked quietly.

"Just quit trying so hard." Maggie said.

"Alright," Annette said looking up at Maggie with a faint smile.

"Wanna feel the baby?" Maggie asked. Annette smiled and knelt next Maggie's bed. Maggie grabbed Annette's hand and put Annette's hand on her stomach. Annette smiled after feeling the baby kick.

"You're really happy beyond all the pain aren't you?" Annette asked. Maggie nodded and smiled. Spot knocked on the door with Mush trailing behind. The girls looked up to see there husbands both standing there.

"We interrupting girl time?" Mush asked.

"No, just baby talk." Annette said. Spot walked over and lay in bed with Maggie while Mush stood Annette up then brought her back to sit in his lap.

"How you feeling Maggie?" Mush asked.

"Fine," Maggie responded. Spot was rubbing Maggie's back which quickly put Maggie to sleep. Spot smiled and stood up.

"First time she's slept in a while." Spot said as he, Annette, and Mush stood up and left the room.

"Well we'll be off." Mush said holding Annette's hand.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll get some sleep now." Spot said rubbing his eyes. The 3 quickly said goodbyes and Annette and Mush left. Spot walked into his bedroom and lay down in bed with his wife. Spot found sleep easy that evening.

* * *

"Mush?" Annette asked as she lay with her head in Mush's lap.

"What honey?" Mush asked as he looked down at his wife.

"What do you honestly think about us having a baby?" Annette asked.

"What do you mean? Do I want one? Is that what you're asking?" Mush asked.

"Yes, I wanna know." Annette said. Mush played with Annette's hair lightly and sighed.

"I'd love to have a baby." Mush said smiling. He loved the thought of a baby.

"Really?" Annette asked enthusiastically.

"I honestly do! I'd love a baby. But it's not just the wanting Annette. We actually have to… you know… make one." Mush said. Annette blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, we gotta work on that part." Annette said laughing slightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mush asked excitedly. He stood up and picked up Annette. Mush and Annette headed to there bedroom. Shutting the door and becoming engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

At 3 o' clock in the morning Mush and Annette were awakened abruptly by frantic knocking on the door. Mush sat up with a start and Annette held her breath.

"Stay here. I'll go get it." Mush said getting out of bed and going to answer the door. Mush rubbed his eyes as he headed down the hallway. He got to the door and opened it. Spot stood raggedly breathing in front of him.

"Spot what the hell?" Mush asked as he looked baffled at his friend.

"Maggie. Baby. Now. Annette. Need. Her." Spot said trying to breath.

"Annette get dressed. And hurry." Mush yelled. Spot ran back to Maggie while Mush and Annette threw there clothes on. Mush and Annette hurried over to Spot and Maggie's apartment. When they got to the door it was left open a crack. They could already here Maggie screaming. Annette ran straight the bedroom throwing open the door. Spot was sitting holding Maggie's hand and Maggie was screaming from a contraction. Mush quickly found himself staring dumbfounded at Maggie. Spot motioned for Annette to come over next to him.

"The midwife can't get here. She's delivering another baby. Annette I need you to deliver the baby." Spot said. Annette looked at Spot with disbelief.

"No way." Annette said starting to freak out.

"Annette please. You've got to. It's not my place to deliver a baby." Spot said. Maggie screamed and Spot got an uncomfortable look on his face. Annette hesitated but and Spot left Annette and Maggie to be alone.

* * *

After hours of screaming and crying from Maggie; Spot and Maggie finally had there baby boy in there arms. Baby William; Spot's eyes, Maggie's chestnut hair color, and Maggie's stature: small. Spot and Maggie couldn't stop smiling; even after Maggie went to sleep. Annette and Mush went home but Spot sat up smiling with his son and having a watchful eye on his wife. Life was sweet and Spot couldn't have been happier. His life seemed so complete he had his wife and his son. Nothing could have been better.

* * *

**Review for me please! :) It means so much! **

**Love, Izabeal  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Annette's Pregnant

**I hope you all have been enjoying this story! :)**

Remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Annette's Pregnant**

Maggie, Spot, and William made there way to Annette and Mush's apartment. William was quiet the whole way which Maggie counted as a blessing. William was just like his father; persistent, demanding, and hard to please. He'd cry until you did exactly what he wanted. Fortunately William had the love of sleep form both mother and father. When they got there Mush answered the door while Annette stood in the kitchen.

"Hey you two- oh three." Mush said correcting himself. Maggie and Spot both laughed. They all went inside and sat in the living room. Maggie sat in the rocking chair that was by the window while Spot stood near her. Annette was sitting on the couch and Mush sat closely to her.

"So how's my nephew?" Mush asked.

"Great, he's sleeping more and more." Maggie said.

"He still demanding?" Annette asked.

"Oh yes." Maggie said. She looked down at the sleeping William in her arms.

"Spot can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mush asked.

"Sure," Spot said as he and Mush went into the kitchen. Maggie and Annette shared there weird glances.

"Those two should never be left alone." Annette joked.

"Agreed." Maggie said laughing.

* * *

"What is it?" Spot asked once they were both in the kitchen.

"I think Annette's pregnant." Mush said.

"What? How do you know?" Spot asked with disbelief.

"Look at her feet." Mush said. Spot looked at Mush puzzled. Spot poked his head out of the doorway and looked at Annette's feet.

"There swollen." Spot said. Mush nodded holding in his smile. "What else?" Spot asked.

"She's moody." Mush said.

"Well Mush, isn't every woman once a month?" Spot said.

"Yes, but she isn't having it." Mush said for matter of fact.

"Mush you just might have done it." Spot said Hi-5-ing Mush. They both smiled and laughed at there silly behavior. They both walked back in the room. Annette and Maggie were both on the couch speaking in hushed tones to one another. Annette had Will in her arms.

"Hey girls." Mush said as they both reentered the room.

"Hi you two." Annette said smiling.

"Spot can you watch Will for 10 minutes or so?" Maggie asked.

"Sure sweetie." Spot stood up and took Will up out of Annette's arms. The two girls went off the Annette and Mush's bedroom.

"Do we want to know?" Mush asked after they'd left the room.

"Mush I bet you a dollar that Annette's in there taking a pregnancy test." Spot said as he rubbed his son's back. Will lie on Spot's shoulder as if Will was getting burped.

"Oh, well wouldn't be the first time." Mush said. Spot looked at him confused. "Annette thought she was pregnant a few months ago, but the test said differently." Mush said.

"Ah man it's alright." Spot assured him. "I know how hard it has to be." Spot said. Mush nodded.

"I mean if she's pregnant then Annette's mom will stop nagging at us." Mush said hopefully.

"Mush the grandparents will never stop nagging. It's just the way it goes." Spot said.

"Do you think she's really pregnant Spot?" Mush asked hopefully. Spot looked sideways at Mush.

"Mush I'm no doctor but I'd say she is." Spot said. Mush looked straight ahead with the widest smile he could produce. After 10 minutes Maggie walked out of the bedroom. She stood before the two boys.

"Hi Maggie." Mush said. Maggie sent Mush into see Annette. Maggie sat next to Spot.

"What did it say?" Spot asked.

"She's-"

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Mush screamed happily. Maggie laughed.

"Just guess Spot." Maggie said.

"I'm ganna guess I'm ganna be an Uncle." Spot said smiling. Maggie nodded smiling. Spot kissed Maggie.

"I'm so happy for them." Maggie said happily.

"Me too." Spot said. They heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. Annette was smiling so wide her face could have been stuck that way permanently. Mush had his arms around Annette's waist. He was smiling his classic Mush Meyers smile. They were both so happy.

"Happy?" Spot asked smiling. Annette nodded.

"I'm giddy. I don't think I could possibly be happier." Annette said happily.

"How about you Mush?" Spot asked.

"Couldn't be happier." Mush said smiling at his wife. Spot and Maggie smiled at the happy couple.

"So now what?" Annette asked.

"You've got to tell your parents." Maggie said.

"Oh Lord they'll be happy." Mush said laughing. Will started to cry unhappily.

"Aw, Will." Maggie said taking him from Spot. Spot rubbed Will's back while Maggie held him. "Annette can I use your bedroom?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah sure." Annette said. Maggie stood up and went off to feed Will.

After they all calmed down enough Spot and Mush sat down but Annette started to pas the room. "I'm so happy." Annette said as she passed.

"Happy enough to pass the room?" Mush asked at his wife's strange behavior. Annette stopped and smiled.

"Sorry I'm just… oh I don't know. Happy I guess." Annette said trying to describe her feelings.

"It's okay." Spot said standing up. "Maggie laughed and cried when she found out she was pregnant." Spot said smiling. Maggie returned soon after holding a sleeping William.

"He's hungrier then Spot is." Maggie joked as she walked in the living room. Spot laughed.

"When he's older I'll challenge him." Spot joked. Everyone laughed.

"No way. I don't want two sick boys." Maggie said.

"Motherly instincts there Maggie?" Mush asked. Maggie laughed.

"Yep," Maggie responded. They spent the night laughing and talking. Annette and Maggie couldn't shut up about baby stuff and the boys held the two girls down in there laps.

* * *

**How exciting? Annette's finally having a baby! **

**Read & Review! **

**:)  
**

**With love! **

**Izabeal  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Will You Still Love Me?

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 11: Will You Still Love Me?**

After Spot, Maggie, and William went home Mush and Annette laid in bed.

"So how does it feel to be pregnant?" Mush asked as he looked down at his wife. Annette was in between Mush's legs and his hands were on her tiny stomach. Annette laughed and looked up at Mush.

"I don't know. I don't feel any different yet." Annette responded. Mush squeezed Annette lightly and kissed her neck. Annette giggled.

"Well now that your pregnant we need to tell your mother and father." Mush said. Annette groaned.

"Can't we just leave them clueless?" Annette asked.

"No we can't. It wouldn't be fair." Mush said. Annette made a huffing noise. "Don't you think they'd pick up on it after your bigger?" Mush asked. Annette sighed.

"Your right." Annette said. They fell silent for a while & Mush rubbed her stomach. "I'm so clueless Mush." Annette admitted.

"We both are." Mush admitted with a laugh.

"Oh great were doomed." Annette joked.

"We've got Maggie and Spot." Mush said hopefully.

"Yeah, or we'd be lost completely." Annette said. Annette yawned. "I'm tired." Annette said snuggling into Mush's arms. Mush brought her close to him and kissed her head.

"Then go to sleep." Mush said. Annette made herself comfortable in Mush's arms and shut her eyes.

"Will you still love me when I'm huge?" Annette asked with her eyes still closed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mush asked looking at his wife adoringly.

"Well I'll be huge Mush." Annette said.

"Annette, you being pregnant doesn't change how I feel." Mush said.

"Thanks sweetie." Annette said kissing Mush.

"I love you." Mush said.

"I love you too." Annette said falling asleep in Mush's arms.

* * *

Annette and Mush sat on the couch in Annette's parent's house. Annette held Mush's hand tightly as they sat there dreading having to tell them. Mr. and Mrs. Medina sat opposite of them on another couch.

"Now what brings you two here?" Mrs. Medina asked. Annette shifted uncomfortably. Her stomach was lurching because of the morning sickness.

"Mama I'm… um…" Annette couldn't come up with words. She looked over to Mush for help.

"Mr. and Mrs. Medina… Annette and I have something to uh… tell you two." Mush said looking to Annette to finish. Mr. & Mrs. Medina exchanged odd glances.

"Well uh… I'm pregnant." Annette said. Her mother's mouth fell open. Annette & Mush sat nervously as they waited for the response.

"Annette that's great!" Mrs. Medina said happily.

"Yes… it is." Annette said smiling. Mush sat quietly while Mrs. Medina fussed over her daughter's pregnancy. Mush smiled over at his father in law.

* * *

Mr. Medina motioned Mush out of the room with his hand. Mush looked at Annette.

"I'll be right back." Mush said in Annette's ear. Annette nodded before re focusing on her mother.

Mush and Mr. Medina left the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Well congratulations son." Mr. Medina said slapping Mush on the back. Mush laughed.

"Thanks Mr. Medina." Mush said.

"So you drink Jeremiah?" Mr. Medina asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Um, not a lot." Mush responded puzzled by the question.

"Want one?" Mr. Medina asked holding up a beer. Mush laughed. Mrs. Medina would defiantly not be happy if she say those beers.

"Sure," Mush said. The two sat down and started talking over beers.

* * *

"How far along are you?" Mrs. Medina asked.

"Only a month or two." Annette answered.

"Well you're not showing… that much." Mrs. Medina said looking at her daughter stomach.

"I'm not trying to hide it mother." Annette said looking down at her stomach.

"Honey you always want to hide it. Keeps your husband happier to see you don't get all huge." Mrs. Medina said with a half smile.

"Mother that's not one of my worries at the moment." Annette said shifting uncomfortably. They had a moment of awkward silence before Mrs. Medina spoke.

"So can I tell now?"

"No ma. Jeremiah and I will tell when were ready." Annette said firmly.

"But you're planning to make a big announcement right?" Mrs. Medina asked.

"When? Where?" Annette asked her mother confused.

"Oh just the family at the Christmas party and such. They'll be able to tell by then." Mrs. Medina said standing up and looking down at her daughter. Annette looked up at her mother in silence. "You look too young and innocent to be having a baby." Annette's mother said as she observed her daughter. Her face was still young with out worry on it yet.

"Mother I've been married for almost a year and I'm pregnant. 19 is pretty late for my first baby!" Annette said as she stood boldly.

"Annette!" Alex squealed from the doorway. He ran right to Annette and grabbed her legs.

"Oh hi Alex." Annette said looking down smiling at her baby brother. Annette bent a little to pick up her brother & gave him a hug.

"Annette that's not good for your baby." Mrs. Medina said taking Alex from her.

"Ma I'm fine!" Annette assured her mother.

"There's a baby in Annette?" Alex asked his mother still young and very confused.

"Yeah… there is." Mrs. Medina said. Alex leaned over and pointed to Annette's stomach.

"She doesn't look big like all those other ladies." Alex said sweetly as he smiled.

"Alex the baby is still really small." Mrs. Medina informed her son. After he received his answer Alex quickly wanted to get down. After a few minutes Mush and Mr. Medina came back into the living room.

"Annette we have to get home." Mush said coming over to his wife.

"Oh yes. Maggie and James are coming over." Annette said feeling stupid for forgetting.

"Annette think about what we talked about. Christmas." Mrs. Medina said as they left.

"What did she say?" Mush asked as he Annette walked home.

"She wants me to make an announcement about the baby for the family at Christmas." Annette said holding onto Mush's hand. "I'm hungry." Annette said looking at Mush,

"Again?" Mush asked.

"Yes again! I'm feeding two now!" Annette said. Mush laughed.

"We have food at home." Mush said.

"Fine." Annette agreed.

* * *

**Hope you all loved it! :)  
Read & Review! **


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas At The Medina's

**Chapter 12: Christmas at the Medina's**

Annette was only 5 months pregnant but being short just like Maggie she showed a lot! Mush and Annette were heading over to Mr. and Mrs. Medina's for the Christmas party. They were getting there really early because they had to get dressed in the nice clothes neither of them owned. Annette's mother had ordered them special clothes for this certain engagement because they were announcing that they were expecting. Mush was actually going to dress up again! Mush didn't like that part of Annette's family they were very formal. But he learned to adapt and hold his tongue at family gatherings. Once they got there they were both greeted by Alex who ran right to them.

"Annette!" Alex squealed as he ran to Annette. Annette couldn't bend over that great so she just held out her hands but eventually got him in her arms.

"Hi Alex!" Annette said embracing her brother.

"Hi uncle Jeremiah!" Alex said waving at Mush. Annette laughed. "Annette is your baby big now?" Alex asked curiously. Annette and Mush laughed.

"It's bigger but it's still going to get bigger." Annette said as Alex rubbed Annette's larger stomach in fascination.

"Alex come here!" Mrs. Medina called from the top of the staircase. She was already dressed and ready for the party. Her hair was put up in curls and she wore a crimson red dress. "Oh. Hello you two." Mrs. Medina greeted them. "You two should get up here as well." As Mrs. Medina disappeared down the hall. Alex climbed up the stairs quickly unfortunately for Annette; Mush had to help her get up the stairs. These stairs were huge and quiet the pain in the ass if you asked Annette. They both went into Annette's old room where Mrs. Medina said to get dressed. Mush looked at the suit and decided he'd wait to put it on. Annette's old maid came in and shooed Mush out. The maid helped Annette get into the dress she was supposed to wear. It was a silver and gold dress that had synching under the bust so her stomach had room. Much like her mothers it had a massive skirt the back of her dress had a long train that Annette hated. Sure she liked the dress it just made her life harder then it needed to be. She liked simplicity! After that the woman did her hair similar to her mothers. Finally she was ready and Mush was aloud back into the room.

"Hello there!" Mush said happily shocked at his wife. Annette laughed and smiled at her husband.

"Fun isn't it?" Annette said turning so he could see the back.

"You've got a train? Well I'll be carrying you down the stairs!" Mush said sarcastically. Annette laughed.

"Well you're my husband so it's your job to do what I say." Annette joked. Mush laughed before going over and starting to get ready himself. Annette heard a knock on the door and answered it. Alan was standing there much to her dismay.

"What Alan?" Annette asked; trying to hide her agitation.

"Ma wants you downstairs now." Alan said. He promptly left.

"Mush we've gotta go." Annette said.

"Alright," Mush said as he put his suit coat on. "I'll put the tie on downstairs." Mush said. Mush had to help Annette a lot with the stairs. Once they were downstairs Mrs. Medina complemented them both. Mr. Medina quickly descended the stairs knowing he was late for his wife's inspections.

"Sorry I couldn't find my tie." He said tying his tie as he spoke. Mrs. Medina nodded before straightening Alex's jacket.

"Can you not get dirty for mama please?" Mrs. Medina asked her youngest son as she bent before him. Alex smiled and nodded. "Good boy!" She said happily. "Annette how's the dress?" Mrs. Medina asked looking over her daughter.

"It's fine ma." Annette said. Mrs. Medina looked at her daughter puzzlingly.

"Is it too tight?" She asked. Sure, Annette was hanging out a little in the top but nothing that was vulgar! Annette didn't mind and nor did Mush.

"No, it's just fine mother." Annette said starting to get agitated. Her mother nodded. She brushed off her husband's jacket. They both smiled at one another; still in love after 3 kids and 20 years of marriage. Annette smiled at her parents.

"Ma look up." Annette said. Her parents looked up. They were right below the mistletoe. They laughed before Mr. Medina kissed his wife. Afterwards they both smiled.

"You two better end up beneath one tonight." Mrs. Medina said pointing to Annette and Mush. They laughed.

"I'm sure we will." Mush said smiling down at his wife. After a few more minutes the guests started arriving. Some were family and then some were really good family friends. Alan quickly found a girl to hang around with. Alex just wanted to stay with Annette. Annette held onto Alex's little hand as Mush and her made there way around mingling as that was there only duty for the night.

"Annette," Alex called tugging on Annette's dress. Annette looked down.

"What is it Alex?" Annette asked.

"I want food." Annette laughed.

"Alex dinners in a little while. You can manage to last that long right?" Annette asked her little brother. Alex nodded and tugged on Mush's pants.

"Yeah Alex?" Mush said looking down.

"Can you pick me up?" He asked adorably. Mush handed his drink to Annette.

"Sure," Mush said picking up the young kid. Alex now felt more included in the conversation and started being very social little boy. Annette and Mush were pulled aside by Annette's mother about 20 minutes later.

"Annette. Jeremiah. I need to speak with you both." She said. They put Alex down and went off to talk to Mrs. Medina.

"What is it Ma?" Annette asked.

"Are people picking up on your… you know." Mrs. Medina said referring to the baby.

"Well only a few people have had the guts to ask." Mush said.

"Well you'll announce it in a few minutes." Annette froze.

"You were serious?" Annette asked nervously.

"Yes, I was very serious!" Mrs. Medina said. "Now I expect you both at the top of the stairs in 5 minutes." She said walking away.

"I don't wanna tell everyone." Annette said self consciously.

"Scared?" Mush asked.

"Oh just a little!" Annette said sarcastically. Mush wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"It has to come out sometime!" Mush said.

"Yes I just didn't know it would be this public of an announcement." Annette said rubbing her stomach.

"Well you wanna tackle the stairs?" Mush asked. Annette didn't look happy but agreed anyways. After climbing to the top of the stairs Mush quieted the room. Everyone was looking at them which made Annette super nervous. Her mother was smiling at her. Mush had his arm wrapped around her waist which was doing only a little to comfort Annette's nerves.

"Jeremiah and I are expecting our first baby this April." Annette said shocked that it all came out with out nerves stopping her. Everyone was pleasantly shocked to hear the news. It wasn't long before everyone was clapping. Alan was trying to be funny and yelled something up at Annette and Mush.

"Hey Jeremiah kiss her!" Alan yelled. Most everyone in the room laughed including Annette and Mush. Mrs. Medina quickly grabbed Alan by the ear and drug him from the room. Jeremiah kissed Annette on the lips only lightly. There were certain things that you just couldn't do when people were watching you! Mush and Annette smiled at each other both very glad to have that over with. Once they were back downstairs they were immediately asked multiple questions and given multiple congratulations. Then they were all brought into eat

I didn't eat much which Mush found odd. I was eating so much since I became pregnant but not tonight! Once everyone ate they moved into the huge living room where they had cleared out all the furniture so that they could dance in there. Annette asked her mother to pin up the train so that she could dance. Mush quickly grabbed his wife and they started dancing. They danced 3 dances before Alex dogged out to them. He called to them both which stopped them; they both looked at Alex.

"Alex what is it?" Annette asked. Alex ran and held onto her leg and Mush grabbed Annette's waist so that she wouldn't sway backwards.

"Mama said to run and play. Will you play with me?" Alex asked.

"Alex were in the middle of a party." Annette said laughing at her brother.

"But you could dance with us for a song." Mush said. Annette looked at Mush with approval.

"Really?" Alex asked excited. Mush picked him up and he got to dance with him and Annette. Mush did most of the work though. He held Alex and Annette. After that Alex spotted his cousins and ran off with them. They both laughed.

"You're great with kids." Annette said as they began to dance again.

"Thanks, I think it's just natural." Mush said looking at his wife.

"You're going to be a wonderful father." Annette said smiling up at her husband.

"You're sure to be a fantastic mother." Mush said kissing Annette. Annette's parents were dancing next to them all the sudden and looking at them.

"Hi there you two." Mrs. Medina said smiling.

"Hi ma." Annette said smiling at her mother. Jeremiah and Mr. Medina nodded to one another.

"Hard to dance with a pregnant woman Jeremiah?" Mr. Medina teased his son in law. Mush laughed.

"Not really. Maybe in another month or so." Mush said smiling at his wife. Annette laughed.

"Well I've had to do it 3 times. You'll get used to it." Mr. Medina assured him. Mrs. Medina laughed at the comment.

"Hey you two look up." Mrs. Medina said laughing. Mistletoe. Mush grabbed Annette and kissed her more then he did earlier. Annette giggled and Mush smiled.

"We should bring one of them home." Mush suggested.

"I agree." Annette agreed getting closer to Mush as they danced. Soon Annette's feet hand and kept pulling her more towards the other large room that housed the Christmas tree. Annette sat in a chair while Mush went over and grabbed a certain gift from under the tree and brought it back to her. He knelt next to her Annette looked at it before opening it. She took off the wrapping and say a jewelry box. Her mouth dropped open.

"Mush…" she couldn't manage much more. She looked up at a smiling Mush.

"You ganna open or do I have to?" Mush asked.

"But it's not Christmas morning." Annette said.

"It doesn't matter its a few hours away. Come on just open it." Mush said. Annette picked it up at opened up the box.

"Oh Mush!" Annette said hugging Mush's neck.

"You like it?" Mush asked smiling.

"Of course how did you know I wanted one?" Annette asked.

"I went snooping." Mush confessed. Annette laughed.

"And had help?" Annette inquired. Mush nodded.

"Want me to put it on you?" Mush asked. Annette smiled and nodded. She handed over the necklace. It was a gold locket. Mush clasped it shut around her neck. Annette touched the locket and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Annette said kissing him. Mush lingered there for a while enjoying every second of it.

"Merry Christmas." Mush said after they finished kissing. They headed back into the room where everyone was dancing to find Annette's parents. Alex and Alan were both standing with them.

"I don't wanna!" Alex screamed in protest.

"Alex quiet!" His mother scolded.

"Ma look." Annette said holding out the locket for her mother to see. Her mother smiled.

"It's nice." She said. "You two are going to bed its late." Mrs. Medina said sternly. Alan and Alex protested.

"I'll put them to bed ma." Annette offered. Mrs. Medina accepted and the four headed up the stairs to put the young 2 to bed. Alan immediately argued that he was old enough to stay up.

"Alan go put on you pajama's." Annette said. Mush had an almost asleep Alex in his arms as they made there way down the hallway.

"I don't wanna!" Alan protested.  
"Alan Medina! Do as I say!" Annette commanded firmly.

"Fine!" Alan agreed unhappily. Alan went into his room while the 3 continued down the hall. Annette opened the door to Alex's room. The room was really dark as Mush went and put Alex on the bed. Annette went over and gathered Alex's pajamas. Alex was already falling asleep; so Annette and Mush put him to bed quickly. Annette kissed her baby brother's head.

"Goodnight Alex." Annette said smiling at her baby brother.

"Goodnight Annette. Goodnight uncle Jeremiah." Alex said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Alex." Mush said as he blew out the lamp and grabbed Annette's hand and lead her out of the room.

"He's so cute." Annette said smiling at Mush.

"He is." Mush said opening Alan's door.

"Alan!" Annette called into the room.

"What is it?" Alan asked walking into view as he buttoned his pajama shirt.

"Time for bed." Annette said walking into the room.

"Alright, alright." Alan said crawling into bed.

"Goodnight Alan." Annette said shutting the door. The two returned downstairs to the party. More people had left but some adults were still talking.

"I don't think we'll be missed." Mush said in Annette's ear. Annette giggled.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Annette asked. Mush wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh… go sit by the fire." Mush said pointing to the room where a huge fire blazed in the fire place. Annette looked up smiling at Mush.

"Why not!" Annette said as they headed into the room. Mush slide the double doors shut so that they wouldn't be interrupted. "Mush do you expect me to get on the floor?" Annette asked.

"You don't need to." Mush said smiling.

"Good cause I'd never be able to get up!" Annette said taking a seat on the couch. Mush sat down and leaned over and kissed her. Annette put a hand back to support herself. Mush held her face with one hand and the other held himself up. After 5 minutes Annette felt a swift kick from the inside. She broke away and looked down.

"What?" Mush asked.

"Our baby kicked me!" Annette said smiling. They both laughed slightly. Annette grabbed one of Mush's hand and placed it where the baby kicked her. Mush smiled at the kick that he felt.

"Does it hurt?" Mush asked.

"At times but not always." Annette said smiling. Mush kissed Annette again.

"Wanna go to sleep?" Mush asked. Annette nodded. Mush helped Annette up and they walked out of the room. They found Annette's parents and said there goodnights. They headed up to Annette's old room and both feel asleep easily. Christmas Eve was nice but Christmas morning was sure to be filled with surprises.


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas For Three

**Hey everyone!**

**I've recently had some bad things happen so it's been a little while! But here it is anyways!  
**

**Chapter 13: Christmas for Three**

Spot and Maggie sat on there living room floor. Maggie had Will asleep in her arms as they all sat by there fire place. All the lights were off in the apartment except the warm glow of the fire. Spot kissed Maggie's head as she lay on his chest.

"I think I'll put Will to bed." Maggie said looking at Spot.

"Sounds good." Spot agreed. They both went down the hall to there bedroom and put Will in his crib. Maggie leaned down and kissed his head. Her sweet little baby boy, _there_ baby boy. Spot leaned over and kissed Will's head. Spot held Maggie by her waist as they both stood watching there little boy sleep.

"I want another." Maggie said in Spot's ear. Spot sobered himself out of the quiet moment and looked at his wife.

"That was a lot of work there honey." Spot said looking at Maggie with a loving sternness about him. If they were ganna have another baby and actually plan this one out they were ganna be sure.

"Yes, come on Spot. Please… one more… for now." Maggie pleaded. Spot looked at her with eyes 10 times there size when he heard 'for now'.

"For now?" Spot asked shocked but in a way very happy with himself.

"Yeah, good idea right?" Maggie asked looking at him with more seductive eyes. Spot looked down at her and sighed.

"Maggie, how many are we aiming for? If you can give me an estimate that'd help me a little!" Spot asks almost sarcastically. Maggie laughed. She was so going to tease him and he knew it.

"Oh 7 or 8. Sound good?" Maggie started laughing.

"Very funny Maggie!" Spot said smacking her in the butt.

"Okay 3 or 4." Maggie said truthfully.

"I can do that." Spot said kissing Maggie. Maggie put her arms around his neck and Spot moved his hands to her hips. Spot took a step backwards that made them both fall into bed. Maggie laughed a little before returning to kissing Spot. Spot pushed Maggie's skirt up around her waist and remover her underwear. Maggie bent her legs up letting Spot enter her.

* * *

Spot walked into there bedroom well into the wee morning hours of Christmas day to see his wife naked in bed. Her hair was messed up and the sheets of there bed covered most of her naked body. He climbed back into bed and kissed Maggie lightly on the lips. Her eyes opened slowly and a small smile appearing on her face.

"What time is it?" Maggie asked gathering covers around her.

"3 o'clock in the morning." Spot responded.

"Why'd ya wake me? Is Will alright?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, yes William's fine. And actually you've only been asleep for an hour." Spot responded.

"Oh man." Maggie said in discomfort as she sat up. "What did ya do to me Spot?" Maggie asked holding her lower back. "I've never been this soar in my life!" Maggie said laying back down. Spot smiled above her; his steel blue eyes shinning.

"Maggie your always soar." Spot said smirking. Maggie laughed.

"I guess so." Maggie agreed. Spot smiled before leaning down and kissing her. He held her face in his hand while lying back on top of her. Maggie lightly pushed Spot away. "I'm tired I just wanna go to sleep Spot." Maggie said hopeful that he'd understand. Spot sighed.

"Alright." He agreed lying down next to her. He wrapped his wife in his arms and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Read & Review for me please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas Day

**Chapter 14: Christmas Day**

Annette woke up in her old bedroom wrapped in Mush's arms. She smiled & rubbed Mush's hand that was draped over her stomach. She could hear Alex screaming and running down the hall. She sat up & rubbed her eyes as Mush sat up in bed next to her.

"Merry Christmas." Mush said smiling at his wife. Annette smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Annette said happily as she sat up.

"Wanna go downstairs?" Mush asked getting out of bed.

"Sure." Annette said as Mush helped her up. They opened the door and looked over the banister to the foray below. Alex & Alan were running around in there pajamas; Mrs. Medina was in a long robe with her red hair up in a messy way. Mr. Medina was in his red satin pajamas with an M on the breast pocket for Milo. Mush was wearing an old pair of Mr. Medina's pajamas that were black. Annette was wearing a nightgown but grabbed a robe before coming into view of her family.

"Merry Christmas you two." Mrs. Medina said happily to the tired couple entering the room.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Annette said walking in the room. She sat on the couch next to her mother.

"Uncle Jeremiah come sit with me!" Alex called from his spot on the floor. Mush laughed.

"Why not!" Mush said sitting on the floor and pulling the child into his lap. Annette smiled and laughed at her husband. Alan & Alex ripped open there presents and quickly went off and played. The adults sat in the living room with a warm fire and there was wrapping paper everywhere!

"How's the baby?" Mrs. Medina asked.

"Fine. Sleeping." Annette laughed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Good." Mrs. Medina said happily.

"When's it due I never was told?" Mr. Medina asked looking at his wife. Mrs. Medina laughed.

"April Daddy." Annette replied. Mush rubbed her stomach a little. Annette smiled. "I'm hungry again." Annette said looking at Mush. Mush laughed; Annette had eaten twice last night and both times sent Mush to the kitchen to get the food!

"Alright, let's go get some food." Mush said standing up and helping Annette up.

"I was just like you when I was pregnant." Mrs. Medina said laughing.

"I could go for some food too." Mr. Medina said getting up too. They all headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**R& R!**


	15. Chapter 15 New Years Eve

**This was such a big chapter I decided to split it! So I'm ganna leave you with a major cliff hanger! Hehe Evil me! (:**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 15: New Years Eve**

"Annette!" Maggie exclaimed hugging Annette.

"Hi." Annette said hugging Maggie back.

"Your bigger then I remembered." Maggie said smiling at her. Annette started laughing.

"Oh just a little." Annette said looking down.

"Hi Mush." Spot called as he came into view from the kitchen.

"Hey there Spot." Mush called shaking his hand. Annette and Maggie disappeared into the living room while Spot and Mush went into the kitchen for beers.

"Want a beer?" Spot asked.

"Sure." Mush accepted.

* * *

"You ganna make it to midnight?" Maggie asked Annette. Annette started to laugh.

"I think so," Annette said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" Maggie asked.

"Kicking!" Annette replied with a laugh. Maggie laughed.

"I remember Will would kick and kick for hours then stop all the sudden. Sadly 15 minutes later he's back at it!"

"I know right? I'd appreciate a little rest from inside!" Annette said talking to the baby.

"Hey baby stop kicking; your mommy doesn't like it." Maggie said talking to Annette's stomach as if the baby could hear her. They both started to laugh.

"Aw, thanks Mag's." Annette said adorably. Will started to scream loudly you could hear him rattling the guard rail of his crib.

"And he's up again." Maggie said groaning.

"Want help?" Annette asked.

"Sure if you wanna hear him scream?" Maggie said getting up.

"I'll join you!" Annette said getting up. They walked down the hall and the screaming got louder and louder. They opened the door to see Will standing and shaking the guard rail. His face was streaked with tears and his face was red.

"Aw… Will." Maggie said going over and picking Will up. He was crying less but still not very happy.

"Mama!" Will cried on Maggie's shoulder.

"Shh… it's alright Will Mama's here." Maggie said in a soothing voice. She swayed back and forth rocking Will. Annette leaned up against the wall watching and smiling. Will's eyes searched the room as his head lay on Maggie's shoulder then Will pointed to Annette.

"Auntie!" Will squealed. His face lit up he was so happy to see Annette. Annette walked over and waved.

"Hi Will." Annette said sweetly to the little boy.

"Who'd you find Will?" Maggie asked.

"I found Auntie!" Will said laughing with excitement.

"What's my name? Come on you said it last time Will." Annette said.

"Nett." Will said giggling.

"Good job Will." Annette said smiling.

"Good job Will you got it." Maggie said tickling his belly. He started to laugh.

"No mama! No!" Will protested trying to get away. He was so ticklish it was unbearable to the little boy. He wiggled out of his mothers arms and dogged past Annette and ran out the door. He ran down the hallway into the living room. Spot and Mush were surprised by Will running down the hall since he just started walking. Spot stood up and grabbed Will. He turned him upside down while Will kept laughing & Spot tickled him. Annette and Maggie came down the hall and laughed at what they saw.

"Oh look who got caught by his daddy!" Maggie said laughing.

"He's a fast one." Mush added with a laugh.

"He is just like his daddy." Maggie said walking over to Spot who was smiling widely. He was holding Will in his arms upright now.

"I just caught a little runaway." Spot said.

"No sleep!" Will said. They all started to laugh.

"Oh no you don't!" Maggie said taking William out of Spot's arms.

"No sleep! No Sleep! No Sleep!" William protested over and over again.

"William!" Maggie scolded.

"What do ya say Mag's its New Years Eve?" Spot proposed.

"James no! He's a baby he'll be cranky all tomorrow!" Maggie said heading down the hall.

"No mama! No!" William protested again.

"William Christopher Conlon you are going to bed and that's final!" Maggie said closing the door behind her. Maggie put William into his crib and he started crying. Maggie walked out of his room.

"You let him cry?" Annette asked.

"Yep, he'll go to sleep in a few minutes." Maggie replied.

"But you went to get him before." Annette said.

"Well if you go get them every time Will would think that he can always get out of bed!" Maggie replied.

"If you let him sleep in between us he'll sleep all night." Spot said. Maggie laughed.

"He was 3 months old Spot!" Maggie said laughing.

"Yeah, I'd rather have you next to me." Spot said pulling Maggie into his lap.

"Come on Nett." Mush said patting his lap.

"Mush I weight 145 pounds I'm not ganna sit on you!" Annette protested still standing.

"Come here." Mush said pulling her into her lap.

"Oh Mush let me go please." Annette pleaded unhappily.

"Your fine." Mush said rubbing her stomach. Annette relaxed and leaned back onto Mush. Mush's head rested on Annette's shoulder. "There ya go." Mush said kissing her neck.

"If it makes you feel better I weight 150 pounds before I actually had William." Maggie said. Spot was rubbing Maggie's stomach as if she were pregnant again.

"Spot what are you doing to Maggie's stomach?" Annette asked laughing.

"It's just a habit I never stopped." Spot said kissing Maggie's neck.

"He likes it even if there isn't a baby in there to kick back to him." Maggie replied.

"I felt something kick me!" Spot said in a half joking way. Everyone started laughing except Spot. "No I was serious." Spot said again.

"Yeah right Spot nice joke that's not funny! I would have felt it." Maggie said uncomfortably.

"Annette feel right here." Spot said taking her hand and putting it on Maggie's stomach. Annette waited a few seconds. Her face fell.

"Something is in there Mag's!" Annette said pulling her hand away.

"Let me feel." Mush said putting his hand in the same spot.

"Did you feel a kick?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, Maggie take a test!" Mush said putting his hands back on Annette's stomach.

"Guys I am not pregnant!" Maggie said in her defense.

"Then what kicked me & Annette & Mush?" Spot asked.

"I don't know Spot maybe it's your head. I'm not big. I didn't skip! How could there be a baby?" Maggie said her voice filled with worry.

"Maybe it would be good for you to take a test honey." Spot said.

"I don't think I have one!" Maggie said standing up her face showed just how unhappy she was. Spot stood up and hugged his wife.

"Honey don't get upset about it. It might be nothing. Will you take a test? Please." Spot asked in her ear.

"I guess… but I don't think I have one." Maggie said her tears barely containable. Annette stood up and rested a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Do you want me to go get you one?" Annette asked. Maggie nodded.

"I'll go with you." Mush said taking Annette's hand. Mush & Annette left to go buy a pregnancy test for Maggie while Spot sat on the couch holding his crying wife in his arms.

* * *

"Maggie its ganna be okay." Spot tried to assure her.

"What if I am Spot?" Maggie cried.

"You said 3 to 4 kids Maggie. What would be so bad?" Spot asked.

"I can't have another baby this soon Spot!" Maggie cried harder.

"What do you mean?" Spot asked concern filling his words.

"I'm not ready Spot! I thought I would have it all under control! But I don't! I'm not ready for two!" Maggie cried.

"Maggie… it's going to be fine." Spot tried to assure her.

"I'm so scared!" Maggie cried.

"I know… I know." Spot said trying to comfort her. "Come on let's have you wait in the bathroom." Spot said. Spot helped Maggie to the bathroom just as Annette & Mush came back. Spot and Mush sat in the living room while Annette sat in the bathroom with Maggie. They were in there for 30 minutes before Annette walked out.

"Spot I'm sorry…" Annette said looking at the floor.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! HAHA **

**I'm so evil! **

**I'll post the 2nd half soon!**

**R & R!  
**


	16. Chapter 16 New Years Eve Part 2

**Chapter 16: New Years Eve Part 2**

"What? What is it Annette? What's wrong with my wife?" Spot asked standing and becoming engulfed with worry. Annette shook her head before looking up at Spot & Mush.

"Annette what's wrong with Maggie?" Mush asked standing up next to Spot.

"She's okay Spot." Annette said with tears in her eyes.

"Annette…" Mush said with concern in is tone and eyes. Mush went over and put an arm around her. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Mush asked.

"Just because." Annette said whipping some tears off her face.

"Annette there has to be a reason come on just tell us." Mush said trying to persuade the answer out of her. Annette looked up at Spot.

"I just don't know how to feel about this." Annette said smiling ever so slightly.

"Annette please tell me what is going on with my wife!" Spot said with urgency.

"She's fine Spot! She's not having a baby." Annette said finally. Spot sighed.

"H- How's she taking it?" Spot asked running his hand through his hair.

"She's was relieved but still sad. I think it's because she doesn't want to disappoint you." Annette replied.

"I'm ganna go see her." Spot said moving past them and knocking on the door. "Maggie?" Spot said knocking again. The door opened from the inside and Spot slipped into the bathroom and the door shut again. Maggie's head was down and the pregnancy test was still sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Honey I'm sorry." Spot said touching her arm. Maggie latched onto Spot. Spot held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I really am." Maggie said sadly.

"It's alright." Spot whispered in her ear. Maggie detached herself off of Spot. She smiled slightly up at Spot.

"I know." Maggie said. She whipped the last of her tears away and smiled. "We can talk about this later." Maggie said moving past Spot to the door. All he thought was 'she's taking this well'. Spot fallowed her out of the bathroom. Mush & Annette was sitting on the couch smiling and talking quietly to each other. This made Maggie laugh and smirk; it made Spot look at them funny.

"Well what are you two doing?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Just talking about something." Annette said smiling.

"Oh really? Care to share?" Spot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Annette said looking at Mush then back to Spot & Maggie.

"Go on tell him." Mush said squeezing her waist slightly.

"Okay, we decided on a name for the baby." Annette announced. Maggie's smile grew.

"You ganna tell us or are we ganna have to guess?" Maggie asked laughing.

"Florence." Annette said.

"I love it!" Maggie said happily.

"Really?" Annette asked.

"Yeah, I love it. Have you thought of a middle name?" Maggie asked.

"We've had debates about that." Mush said laughing. Annette joined him.

"She won with naming Will." Spot said laughing.

"Yep, William Christopher." Maggie said proudly.

"Florence Jade Meyers." Mush stated for his choice.

"I don't think the baby needs one. No one had one in my family." Annette said.

"How are you ganna decide?" Spot asked. They looked at each other.

"Good question." Annette said laughing to herself.

* * *

After talking more about baby names and lots of other things they stopped there conversations. It was 3 minutes to midnights. Spot was watching his wrist watch with anticipations. Everyone was anticipating the New Year. Once it was only seconds to midnight they all counted down to the New Year. Once it was finally the New Year Spot grabbed Maggie and kissed her long and hard. Mush did the same; kissing Annette sensually.

"Happy New Year Maggie." Annette said hugging Maggie.

"Happy New Year Annette." Maggie said smiling.

"Happy New Year man." Mush said shacking Spot's hand.

"Same to you." Spot responded.

After a long night Mush & Annette headed home. Spot and Maggie headed into there room.

* * *

Maggie was sitting up in bed in a big sleep shirt when Spot walked in. Maggie was reading a book and was completely silent. Spot got into bed and looked at her.

"Mag's?" Spot asked. Maggie looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked.

"You're awfully quiet." Spot said

"Oh I'm alright. Just reading." Maggie said starting to read again. Spot took away the book.

"You've never been this into a book in your life Maggie Conlon. Come on why don't you just tell me?" Spot asked.

"I'm… just not now Spot." Maggie said getting out of bed. Maggie went into the bathroom and shut the door firmly. Maggie looked at the negative pregnancy test that was still sitting on the counter. After a moment Maggie bent down and looked in the paper bag from the store. Annette had bought two tests but Maggie had only taken one. "Just to be sure." Maggie said to herself before taking the second test.

She sat nervously on the floor for about 10 minutes before looking at the test. She grabbed in and ran into her bedroom.

"Spot I'm pregnant!" Maggie yelled. Spot jolted awake.

"What?" Spot asked confused. "The other one said you weren't!" Spot said in disbelief. Spot got out of bed and looked at the test.

"Oh my Lord you are." Spot said looking at Maggie in disbelief.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Maggie asked.

"Yes of course!" Spot said picking her up and swinging her around.

"I can't believe it! I'm pregnant again!" Maggie said in disbelief yet happily.

"I can!" Spot said kissing Maggie. Maggie smiled happily.

"I'll go throw this away." Maggie said leaving the room. Maggie threw it away and returned to the bedroom where she found Spot lying in bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Maggie just snuggled into bed and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning Maggie was awakened by the faint cries of a baby. Maggie thought that it was just Will waking up so she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She saw Spot rocking Will; trying to get him back to sleep. Maggie smiled to herself.

"Spot," Maggie called softly. Spot turned around.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Spot said apologetically.

"No, no it's alright." Maggie said. Spot moved back over to there bed and got in. Will looked over and saw his mom.

"Mama." William said tiredly.

"Aw…hi Will." Maggie said sweetly. Will rubbed his eyes.

"Wanna hold him?" Spot asked.

"Just put him between us." Maggie said laying back down facing Spot. Spot put Will in between them and lay down on his side. Will lie on his back moving his arms and legs in the air. He grabbed his feet with his hands and giggled happily. Spot & Maggie laughed.

"Can you imagine having two of them in bed with us?" Spot asked looking at Maggie with a smile.

"I wonder if we'll be able to fit 3 or 4 of them." Maggie said smiling.

"I don't think they'll all fit with us in bed." Spot said. Maggie laughed.

"I like just the two of us in bed." Maggie said smirking. Spot laughed.

"I do like that idea." Spot said.

* * *

**Read & Review!**

**How much drama was that? WAY TO MUCH! **

**But oh well! It's all good now! And Conlon # 2 is on it's way!  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Annette's Baby

**This chapters ganna be nice & intense! (:**

**You all in? Well good! Here we go!  
**

**Chapter 17: Annette's Baby**

"Mush!" Annette screamed. Mush came running into the room with panic stricken across his face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Mush asked frantically. Annette rubbed her stomach. Mush say the blood & liquid that stained his wife's dress & he froze.

"Get a doctor or someone! This baby is coming right now!" Annette said frantically. Mush looked around wondering what to do.

"Where do I go? The babies early!" Mush said frantically.

"I don't know either! She's early Mush! Get someone! Anyone! GO!" Annette screamed. Mush ran out of the room. Annette had a look of extreme discomfort as she gripped the bathroom counter. After gritting her teethe & bearing it she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Annette yelled. Maggie opened the door and went inside.

"Annette?" Maggie called looking around for Annette.

"In- ahh- here!" Annette half screamed. Maggie ran into the bathroom.

"What happened to you? What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Baby! Coming now!" Annette screamed her breathing becoming quick and heavy.

"Come with me! You need to lie down!" Maggie said taking Annette and helping her to bed.

"Ahh! Ouch!" Annette screamed.

"Come on Nett. You'll feel better once you're lying down." Maggie assured her. Finally they got Annette into bed. "How long have you been having contractions?" Maggie asked.

"What? I don't know what you're saying!" Annette yelled. She looked so scared not that anyone could blame her. Having a baby is damn scary!

"How long has the pain been going on?" Maggie asked.

"An hour I think." Annette said.

"Okay! Well this baby is coming… now." Maggie said looking up at Annette.

"But- but- Mush isn't here!" Annette said terrified.

"This baby isn't waiting for her daddy! I can't make the baby stop coming!" Maggie said rolling up her sleeves on her dress.

"Maggie I won't push! I won't! I'll wait!" Annette said as if she could reason. "Ahh!" Annette screamed starting to push.

"Whoa!" Maggie said. "Push!" Maggie yelled at Annette. Annette pushed and pushed for an hour but Florence still wasn't born. Annette was lying tiredly in bed.

"I can't anymore! I can't! I won't!" Annette said tiredly.

"You've got to! Florence is probably just bigger then you!" Maggie said.

"Well if she's too big how the hell do I get her out?" Annette asked starting to panic.

"Don't panic just yet." Maggie said trying to calm Annette down. "We'll get Florence out don't worry! It might be hell on your part!" Maggie said. Annette's eyes got wide.

"What do you mean? What do I have to do?" Annette asked.

"Push really hard!" Maggie said.

"Ugh… sure… easy for you to say!" Annette said preparing to push again.

"I'm ready when you are." Maggie said. Annette kept pushing for 15 minutes before Mush & Spot flew threw the door. Spot was carrying a sleeping William in his arms.

"Whoa!" Spot said spinning around in respect for Annette's privacy.

"Get out of here Spot!" Maggie yelled. Spot quickly exited. Mush went over and sat next to Annette.

"Are you alright?" Mush asked concerned.

"No! By far I'm not! I'm too small for Florence! Mush I'm scared! Girls die this way!" Annette said panicking. Mush hugged Annette to his chest.

"Your ganna be alright." Mush said laying her down again. Annette looked up at Mush. He kissed her forehead. "Maggie will take care of you." Mush assured her.

"Your ganna be just fine." Maggie assured her. Annette nodded.

"Alright," Annette said hesitantly. Mush left the two alone again. Mush & Spot sat in horror of Annette's screams for another 2 hours. Finally they heard a baby cry and there fears settled. Maggie appeared a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Wanna meet your daughter?" Maggie asked Mush. Mush smiled.

"Yeah," He said standing up and following Maggie back to Annette & Mush's bedroom. Annette was lying exhausted with a little baby girl wrapped in her arms. Maggie stood and watched Mush walk over to Annette and sit before leaving the new family to be alone.

Spot sat on the couch smiling. William was lying on the floor with a blanket asleep.

"Healthy baby girl?" Spot asked.

"Indeed." Maggie said sitting down. "Spot I look like I butchered something." Maggie said looking at her arms and hands. Spot laughed.

"Look at your dress." He said. Maggie rubbed her stomach.

"Well I'll have to wash this one 5 times to get the blood out." Maggie said.

"You should probably wash your hands." Spot suggested.

"Yeah… my hands don't look too great." Maggie said standing up and going into the bathroom. Mush poked his head out the door.

"Maggie!" Mush called. Maggie came out of the bathroom with her hands half washed off.

"Yeah?"

"Annette fell asleep." He said.

"Oh," Maggie said smiling. She entered the room. Annette was sleeping with Florence next to her. Maggie picked Florence up and placed her in the crib that was on Annette's side of the bed. Mush shut the door.

"So…" Mush asked.

"So what Mush?" Maggie asked confused.

"Both my girls are okay?" Mush asked.

"Yes, Annette's fine same with Florence." Maggie assured him.

"Good." Mush said walking over to Florence. "Can I hold her?" Mush asked.

"Sure just mind her head." Maggie said. She was cleaning up the room & Annette. Mush picked up Florence gently and rocked her lightly. "You're made to be a dad." Maggie said with a smile. Mush smiled widely.

"Thanks. I was so nervous until she got here." Mush said with a laugh. Spot knocked on the door & opened it.

"Hi, can I hold my niece?" Spot asked. He had William asleep on his shoulder.

"Sure." Mush said walking over to Spot. Spot gave Will to Maggie and he took Florence. Spot rocked her a little.

"She looks just like Annette." Spot commented.

"Yeah, her hair, face shape, but her eyes are all mine though. I take credit for those." Mush said playfully. Maggie laughed.

"Oh boys." Maggie said laughing at them. "We get to take the most credit… we gotta do all that work to birth them and get all fat!" Maggie said.

"But you love it deep down." Spot said smiling.

"Yes, I love it." Maggie said.

"She looks so tired." Spot said looking at Annette's face.

"Yeah, she worked so hard. Florence was just a little too big for her." Maggie said.

"Why was she too big?" Mush asked curiously.

"To be honest Mush… her shoulders." Maggie said. Mush looked at the floor sorry to hell he asked.

"I'm glad I don't do that." Spot said laughing. Maggie laughed.

"Oh Lord!" Maggie said smirking. Spot laughed.

"Mush can you take care of her tonight?" Maggie asked on a more serious note.

"Uh… depends what am I doing?" Mush asked.

"That answers my question." Maggie said laughing sarcastically.

"Sorry I never read the books!" Mush said praying Annette was sleeping really hard and didn't hear him.

"I'm staying the night." Maggie said.

"Want me to take Will home?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, thanks honey." Maggie said kissing Spot on the lips.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes in the morning." Spot said before shaking Mush's hand and going home. Maggie changed into one of Annette's nightgowns and didn't sleep much the night. Annette & Mush did a lot of learning. When Maggie could sleep she crashed on the couch. Around 7 AM Spot knocked on the door. Maggie was asleep on the couch while Mush answered the door.

"Hey Spot." Mush greeted his friend.

"Hi, how was your night?" Spot asked.

"I'm tired man. I wanna sleep for 3 days straight." Mush said yawning.

"I know the feeling." Spot said. Mush invited him in and they both sat down and drank there coffee.

"So where's William?" Mush asked.

"Babysitter." Spot said taking a drink of his coffee.

"I see." Mush said drinking his coffee.

"So where's my wife?" Spot asked.

"Couch, she burnt out at about 5 this morning." Mush said.

"Damn she's a tough one to stay awake that long." Spot said shaking his head.

"She was teaching us a lot so we all had to stay awake." Mush replied.

"Oh man I remember when Mag's and I first had Will we had read all the books but nothing will prepare you for that first night. Noisy, Long, Tiresome night." Spot said. Florence started crying so Mush got up and got her. He walked back in with Florence in his arms.

"She's such a cutie." Mush said smiling at his daughter.

"I want a girl this time." Spot said. Mush laughed.

"Well if only you _could_ choose." Mush said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change Will for the world. He's just like me." Spot said proudly. The guys talked until Spot had to go to work. Mush walked into his bedroom and lay down next to Annette. Her face was peaceful. Her hair was lying messily over her pillow. He wished he could stay and look at her all day but, she soon woke up.

"Mush?" She asked tiredly as her eyes opened.

"Yeah? You feeling alright?" Mush asked. Annette nodded.

"Is she hungry?" Annette asked. Mush was holding Florence tightly in his arms.

"Nah. She just decided to wake up." Mush said with a smile.

"Well can I hold her?" Annette asked with a smile.

"Sure," Mush said handing Florence to Annette. Annette smiled happily down at Florence.

"She has your eyes." Annette said smiling up at Mush.

"Yeah, she's so beautiful." Mush said rubbing Florence's face.

"I can't believe that we finally have her Mush." Annette said trying not to cry. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know. Especially right _now_. She couldn't wait!" Mush said laughing.

"Yeah she was big even though she was early." Annette said still in disbelief

"Guess she's bigger instead of smaller." Mush said.

"No your wife is small Mush." Maggie said walking in with a smile on her face.

"Hi Mag's." Annette said happily.

"Hey you're conscious now!" Maggie joked.

Annette laughed. "Yes I am!" Annette replied with a smile.

"Well it's good that you're up." Maggie said moving closer to them.

"Yeah… how long did I sleep?" Annette asked.

"Well we woke you up every once in a while. You've probably been asleep a few hours." Maggie said.

"Wow, so am I able to get up?" Annette asked.

"I don't see the harm! You've rested." Maggie said.

"Here take her." Annette said handing her Florence. Maggie placed her in the crib. Mush got out of bed and picked Annette up. "Mush, I sorta wanted to walk bebe." Annette said laughing. Mush laughed.

"I'll let you walk later." Mush said.

"Fine." Annette said with a smile.

"Mush I assume you can take it from here?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sure I can." Mush said.

"Alright! I'll stop by later." Maggie said.

"Bye Maggie! Thank you!" Annette said.

"Anytime! Bye!" Maggie called before leaving.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Review for me! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Too Big Happy Family's

**4 more chapters people! That's all that's left! **

**Enjoy this one! :)  
**

**Chapter 18: Two Big Happy Families **

Will was running around in the living room with Mush & Spot. Annette, Florence, & I were in the kitchen.

"So how much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" I asked Annette. She laughed.

"Not enough! Florence sleeps but whenever I fall asleep she's hungry or wants to be held!" Annette said tiredly rocking Florence.

"Aw… Nett want me to watch her for you?" I asked stepping away from the stove.

"Are you kidding? With a son that's wild as ever and another cooking?" Annette asked a little shocked. I nodded. "Thank you!" Annette said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Anytime!" I said smiling at her. "Dinner!" I yelled. Spot & Mush ran into the kitchen.

"What's changed since you boys were 16?" Annette asked. Spot & Mush looked at each other confused.

"Defiantly not there appetites." I cut in. William came walking in the kitchen and pulled at my dress. "Yes sweetheart?" I asked William. He just kept pulling at my dress. "Will what is it? Use big boy words!" I said to my son.

"Up!" He said holding his arms up at me.

"In a second Will. Ask daddy." I said trying to get dinner ready. William walked over to his dad.

"Up!" He said looking up at his dad.

"Alright!" Spot said picking up his son. William smiled happily.

"Boys better eat it now." I said setting the last plate on the table. Everyone sat down. Spot had to give William some of his dinner since Will was on his lap. Annette ate with one hand and Florence in the other. After dinner we had Spot & Mush take both the babies so we could clean up the kitchen.

"How's Mush with Florence?" I asked as Annette & I did the dishes.

"Great, he loves being a daddy!" Annette said smiling.

"Yeah… there so cute with babies!" I said smiling.

"For sure. Mush just hates getting up at 3 AM." Annette said.

"Yeah… Spot would for me sometimes. He did when he could tell I was at the end of my wire!" I said handing Annette a plate.

"Think of having two of them at once!" Annette said.

"Yeah… I hope that Spot & I can have Will totally 'trained'. Before this baby comes." I said looking down at my stomach.

"Yeah, I can see Will as being the gentle big brother." Annette said smiling.

"Yeah but I could see him being a little demon too!" I said. We both laughed. We finished the dishes & joined out husbands with the babies. I held Florence; I loved this baby. She was so sweet & adorable! Just like her mommy! Annette was on the floor with Mush. They both were playing with William. Spot was sitting next to me as I held Florence. All of us spent the rest of the night enjoying our families & each other.

* * *

**Quick filler chapter I know! How evil! But still! It's cute! :)**

**Read & Review!  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Is It True

**This is a super SUPER sad chapter!**

**Grab your Kleenex!  
**

**Chapter 19: Is it True?**

"Hey Nett!" I called. Annette walked into my bedroom smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Do I look fat?" I asked looking sideways in the mirror.

"Your pregnant not fat!" She said laughing at me.

"Yeah… but honestly do I have to be this big?" I asked.

"Maybe you're on a different diet?" Annette said trying to think of the reason.

"No, I eat the same!" I said. I looked at myself again. "I give up! I'm officially trapped in a mother's body!" I said going to sit on my bed.

"It's okay to have a motherly body…" Annette said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah… well you're a mother! You still look amazing! All 110 pounds of you!" I said unhappily. Annette laughed while sitting next to me.

"Sure we'll say I'm 110! But what are you so worried about? Spot not wanting you because you've had 2 kids?" Annette asked.

"Yeah… surprised he was interested enough in me to have number 2!" I said bitterly.

"Come on! You look so amazing! Even for being 6 months pregnant!" Annette said smiling at me.

"I don't know Nett… I mean look at me!" I said looking down.

"You don't look any different then you did when you had Will! That's the plain truth!" Annette said sternly.

"But then it was exciting! Something new!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Why would you think Spot would ever lose interest in you? He loves you! He always has and always will!" Annette said rubbing my back.

"He's Spot Conlon! How much can Spot Conlon really love?" I asked starting to get angry as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you mean? Spot left that image behind years and years ago!" Annette said shocked at what her best friend was saying.

"I have my doubts! I'm not much fun for 9 months and Spot gets stressed and horney!" I said. Annette's mouth dropped.

"No… just no! It couldn't be!" Annette said becoming more & more shocked by the second.

"Yes! It's true! He probably is off fucking another girl!" I screamed. "I'm old news! I did my duty to him! I had his son! That's probably all he wanted!" I said crying again.

"Its ganna be okay." Annette said hugging me. I was crying on her shoulder when the front door shut.

"He's home early!" I said with some panic. "Annette don't tell anyone please!" I begged her quietly.

"I won't!" She promised. She hugged me one last time and left. I sat on the bed and rubbed my face. I didn't wanna look up and have Spot there. I knew I'd yell & get upset. I heard his footsteps coming down the hall and open the door.

"You don't look happy to see me." Spot said. I looked up at him. He was leaning on the door frame smirking sexily at me. I scoffed.

"No… not really." I said laying down in bed and facing away from him.

"Why?" Spot asked walking closer to me.

"James you don't wanna know!" I said bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" Spot asked concerned.

"James, leave me alone please!" I said trying to sound nice. He sighed.

"Is this cause I've been working late?" Spot asked.

"No!" I responded fast.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're acting like this!" Spot said firmly.

"Then get comfortable James!" I said more anger & hostility building.

"Why are you acting like this?" James asked. I faced him and stood up.

"Because you're cheating on me! Come on! Tell me I'm right! I got too boring! You got what you wanted! A son! Someone to carry your last name on! But it's just a horrid family line! Cause a Conlon's a Conlon! Cold & heartless! Womanizers! Huh? I can't hear you James!" I screamed. He didn't look angry he looked confused.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't act innocent! You sleep around! Probably always will! Why James? Am I not pretty anymore? Got a younger pretty girl? One who'll fuck you anyway anytime? Am I right?" I screamed at him.

"No you aren't! I ain't been with nobody since I started dating you!" Spot said.

"Hard to believe coming from Spot Conlon!" I said anger seeping through every word.

"Why? You've trusted me since the day you met me why'd it change?" Spot asked standing up.

"Because I'm no longer a trophy to show off!" I said bitterly and turned away from him. Spot held my shoulders from behind.

"You aren't a trophy for show Maggie! You're my wife!" Spot said.

"How can you say I'm your wife?" I asked.

"Because I love you!" Spot said turning me to face him.

"Love me…this thing? You love pretty girls!" I said bitterly looking at the floor.

"And you're the one!" Spot said lifting my chin. I looked sadly into his eyes. "What would make you doubt me?" Spot asked.

"I'm huge, I looked horrible, and I'm cranky & pissy all the time! We can't fool around for 9 months either! And don't you lie to me James Conlon you get needy! So what's to love?" I asked.

"You! I love everything about you! Even when you're pregnant! Sure I miss getting action and yeah I want it! But I don't want it from some other girl!" Spot assured me. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Even after that? Still wanna keep me?" I asked.

"Yes! Always!" Spot said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have doubted you!" I said.

"I forgive you." Spot said kissing me again.

* * *

**Read & Review! **


	20. Chapter 20 Loving Her

**Chapter 20: Loving Her**

Annette came home to find Mush sitting in the living room with Florence in his arms. Mush was completely fixed on Florence; just looking at his daughter with his loving eyes.

"Mush," Annette called softly.

"Oh hi honey!" Mush said standing up & walking over to her.

"Hi," Annette said before Mush kissed her. "What have you been up to?" Annette asked.

"Just looking at her." Mush said looking back down at Florence.

"Aw… well did you make dinner for yourself?" Annette asked.

"Yeah… but I waited for you." Mush said. Annette walked in the kitchen and saw Mush had made dinner.

"Wow! You made dinner!" Annette said shocked. Mush laughed.

"Yea I did. Don't be amazed until you eat it!" Mush said. Annette laughed.

"You can cook… okay!" Annette teased.

"Ha-Ha!" Mush said. They put Florence to bed and ate dinner together.

* * *

"This is really good Mush!" Annette said eating another bite.

"Good! I hoped my cooking wouldn't kill you!" Mush said. Annette laughed & Mush smiled.

"Well you should give yourself some credit Mush because it's really good!" Annette said smiling at her husband.

"So what's new at the Conlon's?" Mush asked.

"Oh you don't wanna know Mush!" Annette said.

"What do you mean?" Mush asked confused.

"Mag's thinks that because she's pregnant Spot's cheating on her! She was like I'm not pretty anymore! He doesn't want me!" Annette said staring down at her food.

"Why? Spot's crazy about her! Always has been!" Mush said.

"I tried to tell her that! She's too damn stubborn to believe the truth!" Annette said getting worked up over it.

"Maybe it's just her hormones! You know… you've been pregnant! You know how you guys get hormonal." Mush said.

"She doesn't feel loved Mush! She is, she just can't see it!" Annette said.

"Don't try to worry about it too much honey. Spot & Maggie will work it out!" Mush assured her.

"I hope so! Cause Mag's is miserable!" Annette said looking back up at Mush.

"They will! Spot can't stand to fight with Maggie! He loves her too much!" Mush said.

"Yeah… come on let's wash dishes." Annette said standing up. Mush stood up and put his plate on the counter.

"You want me to help you?" Mush asked coming close behind her. Annette giggled.

"I could use a little help." Annette said. Mush & Annette washed the dishes while being attached to each other. They both headed into there bedroom.

"Mush… what do you think about me?" Annette asked. Mush turned around from his dresser and looked at her.

"What do you mean what do I think of you?" Mush asked.

"What do you think of me, like now that I've had a baby?" Annette asked.

"Of your body?" Mush asked walking over to there bed.

"Yeah… am I still sexy as I was before?" Annette asked laying on her side looking at Mush. He laughed.

"You are sexy as ever!" Mush assured her.

"Yeah… well you haven't proved it since we had Florence." Annette said biting her lower lip. Mush smiled seductively at her.

"What are you asking for?" Mush asked. Annette moved closer to Mush.

"You'll see!" Annette said leaning into Mush & kissing him. Annette giggled trying not to break the kiss. Mush grabbed her waist and rolled her on top of him. Annette & Mush laughed. "I missed this!" She said looking down at Mush.

"I missed it too." Mush didn't waste anytime; he stripped off Annette's clothes. Mush flipped Annette on her back. Mush ran his fingertips down Annette's naked body; sending chills through Annette's body. Mush bent her knees and Mush pushed into Annette. Annette tipped her head back and gasped.

"You alright?" Mush asked. Annette looked at Mush breathing heavy.

"Hell yes I'm okay!" Annette said kissing Mush sensually. Mush started moving harder & deeper into Annette. Annette wrapped her legs around Mush's waist. They both ended the night lying sweaty & tired entangled in each others arms. Mush kissed Annette's neck; she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Annette said quietly.

"I love you too." Mush said in Annette's ear. They both fell asleep tired & happy.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I'm debating squeal or no sequel?**

**Read & Review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21 This Is Too Hot For Marriage

**Chapter 21: This Is Too Hot For Us To Be Married!**

Annette woke up with sun shining onto her face. She squinted lifting her head a little and looking over at Mush. She smiled seeing her husband naked. His muscular body called to Annette. Her body ached to be wrapped tightly in those arms. She sat up and faced the still sleeping Mush. Her hand traced up is abs & his chest waking him.

"Mhm… what?" Mush asked looking at Annette. Annette smiled sweetly at him. It took Mush a second to realize that they were both still naked. Annette bit her lower lip.

"Morning Mush…" Annette said seductively. Mush smiled.

"Well good morning!" Mush said starring at Annette's breasts. Annette followed his eyes.

"Good view?" Annette asked laughing slightly.

"Hell ya!" Mush said smiling happily to himself. Annette started rubbing Mush's full body; from his defined shoulders to his chest and downwards. Mush groaned softly, closing his eyes. "It's Saturday right?" Mush asked. His need for Annette showing in his voice.

"Yes… why?" Annette asked rubbing his hips.

"Just checking." Mush said.

"Why checking?" Annette asked. She stopped rubbing Mush's hips making his eyes open.

"Woman keep rubbing! For the love of-" Mush said sitting up and kissing Annette fiercely. He laid Annette down on her back; holding her face with one hand and her body in the other. Mush groaned loudly against Annette's lips. Annette rubbed Mush's back pulling there hips into each other. Mush grinded into Annette making her moan & groan loudly against him. Annette dug her nails into Mush's back without hurting him from growing pleasure & need. Mush started kissing Annette's neck and jaw line before kissing her in between her breasts. Annette looked at Mush with a smirk.

"Mush…" Annette said warningly. Mush smiling seductively up at her.

"Sorry baby… forgot." Mush said before going back to kissing her. He kissed her all the way down to her hips before pushing into Annette while coming back up to kiss her again. Annette moaned and grabbed Mush's hips as she thrusted in sync with him. Mush groaned as his pleasure built inside him. Annette held in her screams with every fiber of her being. She was so paralyzed with pleasure she couldn't hold to Mush anymore and balled her fists with her arms around Mush's midsection. Mush kept going into Annette needing more & more of her with every second he could inhale her intoxicating scent. It was more intoxicating then any amount of liquor he could have. Finally Mush collapsed sweating & exhausted on top of Annette. Annette ran her fingertips up & down Mush's spine. Mush breathed heavily on top of his wife. He hoped he wasn't hurting her because he couldn't move; Annette could barely speak. They lay with each other for 30 minutes before Mush finally persuaded Annette from there bed. The agreement was Mush had to carry her to the shower. Mush's request was that Annette joined him in the shower. Annette was sitting on the bathroom counter waiting for the water to warm up. Mush was leaning into the shower trying to get the temperature right so Annette smacked Mush's firm ass. Mush stood up straight and looked at Annette with a smirk.

"Yes?" Mush asked. Annette giggled.

"Oh nothing… couldn't resist you." Annette said. Mush stepped close to Annette right in between her legs.

"Oh really?" Mush asked.

"Yeah… your damn hard to resist… basically downright impossible." Annette said looking up at him & biting her lower lip. Mush smirked at her.

"Hum… I could use that against you bebe…" Mush said deviously.

"Oh really?" Annette asked smirking up at him.

"Yeah… and I intend to." Mush said pushing his manly hood into Annette. She rested her head against Mush's chest and put her arms around his neck. Mush picked Annette up and carried her into the shower. He put her up against the wall of there shower. Annette was so strong she didn't need to wrap her legs all the way around Mush's waist. They stayed parallel to Mush's leg. Mush felt up and down from her breasts to her waist. Finally, after keeping her screams in the first time Annette had no will power to do it this time. Annette yelled & screamed in pleasure only making Mush go harder. Annette's core ached from the position they were in. Her body started to tremble and shake around Mush. He stopped in consideration for her. But that didn't end there fun in the shower. Mush held her around the waist the whole time; secretly fearing she'd fall over form being worked too hard. The warm water ran over them relaxing them. After showering they went into there bedroom. Annette walked over to Florence's crib to see that she was still asleep. Mush came over too and smiled.

"Florence we are forever grateful that you love to sleep!" Mush said softly to his daughter. Annette laughed.

"Shh… maybe she'll sleep longer." Annette said turning him around and spanking him to get him going.

"You ganna start receiving spankings soon!" Mush warned seductively.

"Ooo hit me!" Annette said bending over sticking her ass out. Mush slapped her ass hard.

"It's so fun to spank you." Annette said seductively. Mush smirked.

"I bet!" Mush said. Annette grabbed her underwear & bra out of the top drawer. She slipped on her underwear and then clasped her bra shut. When she looked over at Mush he was putting his boxers on. _'Damn sexy man!' _Annette thought to herself. She put on a tight red dress; it had 3 quarter length sleeves, went down to the floor, & hugged her every curve while shower her cleavage ever so slightly. Mush put his pants on and started buttoning his shirt. Annette smiled and hugged his waist.

"I love you Mush!" Annette said sweetly looking up into his almond eyes. Mush smiled.

"I love you too baby!" Mush said bending and kissing her lightly. "Damn I love that dress." Mush said looking at his wife.

"Thanks honey." Annette said smiling. Mush went into the kitchen & started there coffee. (Miracle they could do so much without making some coffee to keep them going!) But they did! Annette went over and picked Florence up. She was still sleeping in Annette's arms as she & Mush sat drinking there coffee.


	22. Chapter 22 Forgivness

**Chapter 22: Forgiveness**

Spot & I were laying in bed in the dark. I was lying on my side facing away from Spot. Spot was laying on his back starring up at the ceiling. We both knew that each other were awake but neither of us had the heart to disturb the each other. Spot shut his eyes and rolled on his side & put his arm over my stomach. I stiffened uncomfortably against him.

"Shh… Maggie it's alright…" Spot assured me quietly.

"Spot…" I said quietly and turned to face him.

"What?" He asked softly. I looked at him with empty bright green eyes.

"Kiss me." I said. James kisses me passionately holding my face in his hands. He looked at me with unwavering love & I touched his face and brought his lips back to mine. I closed the space between us and wrapped one of my legs around him. One of his hands grabbed my ass and positioned me. Spot groaned loudly as he held my head to his lips. James seemed in much need for some sexual attention at the moment so I got completely on top of him. I aggressively undressed James down to nothing, and then he started taking off all my clothes. I was so ashamed for how I looked that I looked away from James. I could no longer look at him as long as I looked the way I did. James lifted my chin making our eyes meet.

"You ain't got nothing' to be ashamed of." He said truthfully. He smiled and kissed me again. James did his best to not discomfort me & I tried to be aggressive enough to satisfy James. He ended up stopping me after a while. "Why are you trying to impress me?" He asked me.

"Trying to make a hungry man full." I said. James laughed.

"Come on Maggie!" James said smiling warmly at me. I quit trying to impress James & after that it felt right again. For the next 4 hours James & I got lost in our love making.

"Forgive me?" I asked trying to steady my breathing.

"Oh yeah… after that I'd forgive you for murder!" He said. I giggled.

"Can we do it again?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm tired…" Spot said. I laughed.

"Who's 6 months pregnant?" I asked looking at him with a knowing smile. He laughed & sighed.

"You." He said. I leaned down & kissed him sweetly. "I love you." James said leaning into me. I opened my eyes & was suprised to see him on either side of my legs.

"I… love… you… James." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Well there it is everyone! Stories over! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Iz**


End file.
